It Happens When It Is Least Expected (The Bratva Olicity Series)
by Lala321
Summary: (Part 2 of the Bratva Olicity Series) It had been 2 weeks since Oliver and Felicity's marriage and their relationship reaches more complications as feelings start to develop.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guyss XDD. Thank you so so much for all the feedback, follows and fafavorites, I am so thrilled that u guys are enjoying this. I'm sorry I haven't replied to some reviews but for some reason ff was stopping ms so I just want to let u guys know how much I appreciate it. XXD**

 **I highly recommend for new readers to read part 1 so you'll get a better understanding lol :) thanks again and I hope u guys enjoy this and tell me what u guys think.**

It had been 2 weeks since the wedding and Felicity was pretty desperate to end herself in order to end the agony of being married to Oliver Queen.

Since the wedding she had, had to move into his bedroom and sleep in the same bed as him. That first night was just too much to think about. She had basically made it clear when they got back to their room that he was not gonna freakin touch her and that if he needed to find release the bathroom was in that direction. She also by mistake happened to say that his hands looked like it was good for the job but she wasn't going to think about that. Nope. Not at all.

She had ended up building a barrier of pillows in between the two much to his amusement and annoyance. That was how they had slept every night since then. They barely ever saw each other. He would always wake up before her and go to sleep after her. However, when they did see each other; it would almost always result in a heated argument and them getting too close for comfort. Actually it was really comfortable. Oh god stop. She had managed to think about too many awkward scenes with her and Oliver and it needed to stop.

That man was the most stubborn pigheaded creature. My God. Maybe she should just end him.

Yeah maybe she should. Wait. What. She was not suppose to be violent. No she was not a violent person. Which was actually quite ironic considering the fact that she's married to a man who has probably killed a lot of people. Most definitely has. She shuddered. Let's not think about that she scolds herself.

No. Oliver freaking Queen was the biggest control freak she had ever seen in her entire life; and even though she knows the possible reasons behind his issues; that most definitely does not mean that he can tell her what to do; tell her where she can go and who she can and can't see.

Oh they were in for a massive argument today.

So what if she sort of went behind his back and submitted her application to getting a job at QC in the IT department. No big deal right? She would be helping him. I mean she can't let her father rule her life and stop her from doing what she loves. That just makes him the winner and she will NEVER let that happen.

She had ended up getting the job and it really made sense for her to do it and she was being cautious. She also had bodyguards for Christs sake. She was able to work from the mansion; monitoring and creating new security for QC's system, and she would only have to go into QC at the most 3 times a week. 3 bloody times a week!

Everything was fine before HE found out.

She had just received a call from the head of the IT department claiming that they would have to let her go. There was no possible way that they would willingly let her go. She was not being braggy or snobby, it was just the truth. Her skills were too good.

That only left one option. It meant that, that asshole found out.

She was practically breathing fire as she walked down towards the hallway of the Queen mansion towards Oliver's office. Her bright orange knee length summer dress and her usual tight ponytail swaying as she walked at a ferocious pace.

She suddenly stopped as she looked up and saw a man in front of his office door. "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Oliver." She told him calmly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Queen but the Captain said no interruptions." He replied and for some reason he completely avoided looking at her. What the hell was wrong with him? He was testing her patience and her kindness.

"Look I'm sorry, but I really need to speak with my husband. It's urgent." She claimed hoping he would listen this time.

"I can't do that Mrs. Queen. I'm sorry. The Capta-"

"Look," she cut him off furious at this point and using her loud voice. Oh god she was gonna have to pull the annoying card. "I am the lady of this house and I can assure you that if you do not let me in this room now; you won't have to worry about the wrath of my husband because mine; mine will be much worse."

He looked at her and she could tell he was unsure of what his actions should be and she immediately felt bad for him. "Of course Mrs. Queen." He finally said after weighing his options.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that Oliver will not do anything to you for this. You have my word..." She told the man looking for a name.

He smiled at her "Roy Harper."

"Nice to meet you Roy. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go choke my husband to death."

The man opened his mouth at her in shock as she opened the door to the room.

The room had grown quiet as she walked in. There were around 4 people in the room and they looked to be in a serious conversation. She immediately found Oliver's eyes and she saw the storm brewing behind his eyes. God why did he have to look so good doing that. He was wearing a leather jacket with a dark pair of jeans. Oliver Queen and Leather Jacket. Who would come up with such a deadly combination? She wanted to strangle him but also jump him. Wait. No she did not want to jump him. She did not have inappropriate thoughts of her enemy.

"What are you doing here, Felicity?" He asked in what appeared to be a calm way. But she knew him better then that after fighting with him for 2 weeks. That calm voice might seem calm towards the other people in the room; but to her it was deadly. His jaw was clenched so tight she thought it would break and his knuckles were white from how hard he had them fisted.

He would not talk to her rudely in front of his men which was definitely a plus for her.

"We need to talk. Now. It's actually really important." She said calmly and she knew it would annoy him. Her tone was questioning to his dominance and she knew it would bother him.

He glared at her and spoke loudly to his men. "Leave. We will discuss this later." They quickly got up and left but before they closed the door Oliver yelled out.

"HARPER!", oh shit.

She wouldn't let him get angry at his man because of her.

Roy had come in; his body was was held strong but she could see the fear stirring beneath his eyes. "I thought I FUCKING told you to not let anyone in."

"This is fucking important business and I will not tolerate you fucking this up again!" Oliver yelled. He took a step towards Roy and she knew she had to get in the way.

"Oliver!" She stepped in front of Roy blocking him from her husband as she held a hand back to Roy's arm to tell him to keep back. "It was my fault. I told him that he had to let me in. He denied me like 4 times but I sort of threatened him so it makes sense why he let me in. Don't do anything to him please."

Oliver looked at her and then his eyes caught sight of her hand in Roy's arm and suddenly he couldn't see clearly. Why the fuck is she touching him as though she's familiar with him? There it was again. That unnecessary feeling of possessiveness. He suddenly grabbed hold of Felicity's hand from Roy's arm and pulled her to him. Her body coming flush to his side as his arm held her in a possessive embrace."Не ходите рядом с ней. Понял." (Do not go near her. Understood.)

Roy looked back at him and nodded. "Understood Captain." He said as he left the room.

As soon as the door was shut she was pushed up against it as Oliver leered over her looking pretty angry. Why was she always in these predicaments with him? Why did he love pushing her up against walls? Immediately her mind shot to images of her up against the wall as Oliver pushed inside of her while sucking a mark on her neck; his body imposing on hers as he seemed to engulf her. An angry Oliver was just too hot. Oh no. That was new and should have never happened.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Felicity?" He bit out more angry then she had ever seen him. "I told you from when we first met to stay out of my business! And then you fucking walk into a meeting! THERE could have been dangerous men here!"

"Don't you dare fucking yell at me! You told me to stay out of Bratva business not QC. You have no right to be angry at me right now when you took away my job." She yelled back.

He moved away from her needing to put space between them. Yes, he had told them to fire her but he had his reasons. "I have no right to be angry?! It is MY job to protect you! I am YOUR husband. You wanted me to keep you safe and here I am doing my job and keeping you safe!"

"How is that keeping me safe Oliver? Are you that thickheaded? You can't expect me to stay in this house all day I feel like I'm drowning. I'm literally doing nothing. I was willing to help YOU and work at YOUR company. I took a job that allowed me to work at home and allowed me to go in minimum 3 times a week. I'm not stupid Oliver. I know I have to take precautions." She was gonna punch him. Screw her no violence streak.

He glared back at her in full force as he slammed his hand on his desk. "Enough Felicity! I will not have you endanger your life".

She opened her mouth. She couldn't believe him. How could he not understand that it was perfectly safe? It was like talking to a wall. "Oliver, I have been cautious. I even have bodyguards," she said calmly. "I can't let my father take everything important from my life. He already has taken so much. He's stopped me from doing so much already. I just want something normal, something constant in my life. Please Oliver. Just please," she pleaded.

They looked at each other for the first time without any anger. This was the first time one of them had ever spoken about something personal. Felicity thought that maybe, just maybe he would listen to her if she opened up to him. He sighed.

"I get it Felicity, I do; but I can't." He looked at her as if he wanted to say yes and give in but yet it was physically impossible to do it. Like he couldn't risk it. Risk her.

She looked at him in disbelief, tears welled up in her eyes and were streaming down her face. She got where he was coming from; she did; he was paranoid but it was just too much. "This isn't over Oliver. I know that you played a major part in the way Thea was brought up and I will not let you do what you did to her; to me."

She saw his look of surprise and before he could respond she literally ran out of the room.

For now her father had won and she couldn't bear it. For now the tears would just fall.

* * *

Oliver threw his glass against the wall in his office. He just couldn't wipe that look of hurt and defeat on her beautiful face from his mind.

Why was he letting it bother him so much? He got what he wanted in the ending. She's not going to be working at QC. Then what was his problem. Why did he feel so unhinged? This wasn't right.

These past two weeks had him feeling different. He didn't know whether it was good or bad but it was different. She angered and annoyed him to no end. Felicity questioned his every decision and called him out on all his bullshit; even though she didn't realize it. They had argued and fought for two weeks straight about so many different little things; the most memorable was when he left the tooth paste without putting the cover back on.

But although she pissed him off majority of the time he found that he enjoyed fighting with her; although he would not be looking at it that way at the time. There was something about her being all riled up that turned him on and he knew; he knew he shouldn't be feeling anything for her regardless as to whether or not it was JUST attraction. He was a male after all and she was beautiful. But for some reason he found himself looking at her more then he should, especially in the mornings when she was asleep.

He didn't know what the fuck wrong with him.

Fights and arguments over stupid things like toothpaste created a sense of normalcy and domesticity; and Oliver Queen did not do normal or domestic. His relationship with Felicity was so different compared to what he was used too.

He knew he shouldn't think about her at all; and that was why he distanced himself as much as he could.

When he had found out that she got a job at QC and was planning on going into work that morning; to say he was pissed was an understatement. He was fuming. He was planning a meeting with the head of the IT department when the man mentioned in the passing that Mrs. Queen would be coming in herself to discuss new security options. He almost threw the phone. He didn't know what she was thinking when she decided that it was a good idea to leave the mansion when her father was out there. He was supposed to keep her safe and she was pulling shit like this.

He immediately and quite literally threatened the head of the IT department and told them that Mrs. Queen was to not come in. At all.

He was going to deal with her himself after the meeting he had with his men. They had been discussing plans to uproot the Triad from an underground casino that they were profiting from but then Felicity came bursting in.

Oliver had never been a person that regretted his decisions and that was because almost all of his decisions were carefully calculated. But all of his typically careful calculations and decisions were uprooted When it came to her. He didn't think; he just acted; but for some damn reason he was having doubt's about his decision. For some damn reason he was feeling guilty and all he wanted to do was to wipe away that hurt look from her face.

He shouldn't feel guilty. He's just trying to protect her. He rubbed his hand over his face and sat in his chair. Nothing could take that feeling of guilt chewing at him.

He shouldn't care. Why was she finding a way into his thoughts and controlling them? Why is it that whenever he saw her with another man he grew possessive? The image of her and Roy popped in his brain and he scowled while clenching his fist.

He couldn't even fathom the thought of another man touching her but him; yet alone if he saw it. He gritted his teeth in unnecessary anger. All he wanted to do when he saw her and Roy was take her on his desk right then and there. To mark her as his. To claim her.

He would be lying if he said he didn't want her. Any man would. He shook his head at these thoughts. It had been a while since he got laid maybe that's why she was preoccupying his thoughts.

He needed to get laid. Maybe that would make it better.

Maybe he should visit Verdant and pick up a quick fuck. He considered it but the thought had made him annoyed and for once he didn't feel up for sex. He was probably just tired.

* * *

He had stayed in his office until he knew Felicity was asleep. He wasn't sure what would happen when he saw her. He had never seen that look of defeat in her eyes. She was a feisty thing and was always ready for a challenge.

On his way back to his room he was met with a furious Thea. Since their talk that day that he and Felicity had met; things had been strained between them. Recently she had been avoiding him as much as she could.

"You had to be an asshole didn't you." She yelled at him; arms crossed and changed into her pajamas. "You couldn't just leave it alone, Ollie?"

He willed himself to calm down as he breathed out loudly. "I am trying to keep her safe. This isn't any of your concern Thea."

"How is FELICITY; my SISTER IN LAW; not my concern when you treat her like this. When you treat her like a child and as if she has no opinion."

She walked up to him grasping his forearms, "she wants a life Ollie, she wants to live because if she doesn't; she might as well just let her father have her and end her."

He just stood there looking at the walk behind Thea. He gritted his teeth. He just couldn't. Why can't anyone understand that?

Thea looked at him disappointingly knowing what his most typical thoughts would be. He wasn't going to budge for now but they could always keep pushing the rock until it finally falls over. "Think about it Ollie. Think about her," she said while walking away.

He was. Dammit he was. It was only then that he remembered Felicity's jab at him about Thea.

What did she mean by that?


	2. Chapter 2

**XXDHey Guyss. Happy Friday :)))) I wanna give a shout out to every single person who is reading this story, reviewing, following, favoriting; just thank u so much. Like if makes my day lol. I hope u guys enjoy this chapt and plz let me know what u guys think.**

Unfortunately being the wife of a Bratva Captain and the wife of the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company meant that Felicity was to attend and make multiple appearances at certain events.

Raisa and her mother were the ones to inform her about the many high societal parties that she was to attend too with her idiot of a husband. She had still not spoken to him since that night of their fight 2 days ago. She had pointedly ignored him and avoided him making every attempt possible to never have to speak to him. Unfortunately that would not last forever.

She was beyond annoyed that he had not informed her of all these parties waaaay before. She had no time to even prepare herself. She was also annoyed at the fact that he didn't want her to leave the house for work but apparently accompanying him as his arm candy was alright. Fucking asshole.

Well at least she'd be out of the house.

Tonight was the Grand Opening of Oliver and Tommy Merlyn's club Verdant. Tommy, she had heard from Thea had been one of Oliver's closest friends and ally since Russia. Apparently Oliver had a very limited party of friends whom he trusted and Tommy Merlyn managed to make the cut.

Since it was the opening of her husbands club; she as his wife was to attend. Kill her.

"What about this one?" She asked pulling out a purple fully sequenced short dress. Her and Thea had been looking for something to wear and Felicity had realized that she was definitely due for a shopping trip. She did not have the wardrobe for any of these extravagant events. Ughh.

"No that one is too flirty. You wanna go for daring and sexy," replied Thea who was deep in her closet looking for another dress for Felicity to wear.

"Please, please Thea don't give me anything too revealing. I don't want everybody to see my...uhhh...assets." She said while giving Thea a stern look.

"Fine Lis, but I don't know why you don't wanna show off what you got-and oh my I found the perfect dress." Thea replied while coming out of the close with a little black dress.

"Thea I don't-"

"Oh come on Lis this is barely revealing and you'll look sooo good in it. Pleaasssee." Thea was her giving that puppy eyed look and man it was good.

Felicity looked at Thea, then at the dress and she saw the look of triumph on Thea's face knowing that she was gonna get what she wanted.

Felicity groaned, "give me the dress and I hate you."

"Love you too" she said as she threw the dress to Felicity.

Felicity walked into the closet with the dress, "I bet Anatoly gives you whatever you want with that look, doesn't he."

"Yupp and he loves me for it too." She giggled.

"Okay I'm done." Felicity said as she came out with dress.

Thea catcalled and whistled "Woww. You look stunning. Daang Ollie better keep an eye on you tonight because everyone else will."

Felicity blushed. She did look pretty good in the dress. It was black dress with a v-neckline and thick straps. It showed just the right amount of cleavage and it also had cutouts on the sides. She loved cut outs. They always had a classy way of making everyone look sexy. The dress went just above her thighs and it was perfect.

"I love it," she said to Thea.

Thea clapped her hands excitingly and pulled felicity towards her hair and makeup dresser, "that's the spirit-Noe I think you should leave your hair the way it is for the awesome sex hair look and definitely red lipstick."

Felicity laughed at her excitement. She was happy that they had grown to be such good friends.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Oliver was pretty sure that someone was testing his control. That someone was trying to make him slip up because when he saw his wife walk down the stairs to accompany him he both thanked and cursed the stars.

She looked down right sexy and gorgeous in that dress. Her legs went on for miles; and she was currently adorning red heels that made him want to fuck her against a wall just to feel her legs around him and her heels digging into him. The cutouts were going to be the death of him. He just wanted to touch every inch of her skin.

He shook his head. He could be sexually attracted to her; that did not mean that he had to have feelings for her.

His thoughts immediately went south when he thought about all the men at the club looking at the exposed skin that he was just thinking about. His blood started to boil at the thought of how revealing her outfit was. He would just have to stay very close. That was going to be difficult since they haven't talked since their fight and since she's been pretending that he does not exist. Fuck him.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she went to grab her clutch.

Their family would be coming later on except for Raisa. She had that said that she was very proud of Oliver but she was too old for clubs these days.

Felicity still had not acknowledged him and his guilt was shooting back at him with full force.

"You ready to go," he said while walking up to her.

She finally looked at him and gave him a slight nod. He hadn't made eye contact with her in far too long and he suddenly realized he could possible gaze into them forever. They were so beautiful and they looked so peaceful. He needed a fucking therapist.

As they were walking out the door she was met with two very strong looking women and a really huge man. One of the women had dark hair and exotic features to her face; and the other was a blond with gorgeous blue eyes. They were both beautiful. The man was super handsome with dark skin and arms that were literally the size of tree trunks. She had seen him before with Oliver in the mansion.

"Felicity, this is John Diggle. He is in charge of your security and he will be your main bodyguard." She smiled at him and shook his hand as Oliver then pointed towards the two women. "This is Nyssa al Gul and Sara Lance. They are also assigned as your guard and will be protecting you whenever Digg is unavailable."

She looked at them while smiling and took their hands as well as she turned to Oliver looking as though he had grown 3 heads in the last 5 minutes.

He knew that look. "In the car," he said knowing very well that she had a mouthful to say to him.

They were escorted to their car and stepped inside sitting beside each other; arms touching; and as soon as Oliver had put up the partition Felicity spoke. "Are you serious Oliver? Three body guards?"

"Yes Felicity, three bodyguards. I will not toy around with your safety or anyone in my family's safety. Digg is one of the few people that I trust with my life and therefore I trust that he will protect you. Sara and Nyssa are one of the Bratva's most skilled fighters and I also trust that they will do the job well."

She looked at him shocked. She didn't know what to feel when he said that he was basically protecting her with his most trusted.

"Not all three of them will be on you all the time. I would prefer it that way actually," she gave him a dirty look, "but it would not seem possible due to their other duties-"

"What about you?" She interrupted asking curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't Digg your right hand man and also your MAIN bodyguard."

"I can protect myself and there are other's that will do so as well but I do not entrust them with your safety, yet."

"Okay. Another question. Why is the locked up princess allowed to leave the house now with bodyguards but not allowed to have a job at her Husband's company where she can surely benefit him." She said making a point to extend her last few words.

"Not this again Felicity," he gritted.

"Oliver. I want to know why?

He snapped, "Because I am here and I will not let anything happen!"

"But you're not always going to be here that is why you have assigned me bodyguards." She responded slowly and tauntingly as if talking to a child.

He growled. She was right but he did not give a fuck. The truth was that he was finding it hard to even let his closest friends protect her. He needed to be with her whenever she left the house because his thoughts would manage to create the most horrific scenarios of things that can happen to her without him there to keep her safe.

He couldn't fathom the thought of her being in danger without him there.

Again. It made no logical sense but it had to be done.

"Enough" he spoke lowly to her. Voice dangerous.

He didn't frighten her. She knew he wouldn't touch her; but he seemed close to loosing it so she decided to leave it for now and continue to attempt to break his resolve until he finally loosens his shackles.

* * *

The rest of the ride was spent in silence and Felicity couldn't wait for this night to be over. She was never really into the club scene growing up. She was always more into computers, books, and TV shows on a Friday or Saturday night. Man all she wanted was Netflix and a tub of mint chip and maybe to release some of her sexual frustration

This stupid tension with Oliver wasn't helping AT ALL. Half the time she wanted to kill him and half the time she wanted him to bend her over a fucking table and stick his cock in her from behind and fuck her until she couldn't walk straight. Her mind had been conjuring up too many thoughts about Oliver fucking her and she didn't know what to do.

When she saw Oliver tonight in a dark gray suit with his open button shirt underneath; her imagination had managed to become her enemy once again. God did he have to make everything look good.

The car all of a sudden halted at a stop breaking her out of her very, very erotic thoughts. Suddenly the nerves struck her as she realized that this was her first night out with him and the media was sure to be there; and sure to be going crazy. =

He must have sensed her nerves because he suddenly turned to look at her and grasped her hand which surprisingly made her feel calm. She would never figure why it felt so right. "It's going to be crazy out there. Don't answer any of their questions alright. It's better to just leave them hanging. Stay close to me and hold on tight."

"I imagined you saying that under different circumstances." She said while he was pulling her towards the car door. He turned giving her a sexy ass smirk. That smirk could possible impregnate someone. How was she still standing? "Completely platonic circumstances." She corrected embarrassed before the doors opened and flashes attacked them from all corners.

She could barely see due the bodyguards surrounding her and Oliver; the flashes were going off; and not to mention the fact that Oliver had pulled her in to him, her face being buried to his chest as they walked towards the club entrance. She had never felt safer.

She could however hear questions being thrown from all corners.

"Rumours are that you've already cheated Mr. Queen, is that true?, "Mrs. Queen did you marry him for the money?"

Wow. She was in for a long and crazy night.

After finally reaching the entrance to the club she was blinded not by flashes of cameras; but by the lights of the club. It was crazy hectic inside. She was so busy curiously looking around the club that she did not even realize that she was still in Oliver's arms as he talked to one of the bouncers; and that her hand was on his chest and his fingers were leaving a trail of fire as they rubbed the exposed skin from her cut out.

He had pulled her out of her admiration for the club as he started to walk with her in his arms towards the stairs probably to the VIP rooms. He whispered in her ear as they met to the balcony at the top of stairs which overlooked the club, "Remember to stay close to me and remember that we are a loving couple in the eyes of the public." Oh Frack.

She had forgotten the part about them acting like a couple. That meant that they had to touch a lot and-oh my god why was she being tortured. When she looked up at him in surprise he smirked at her in a way that possibly got her wet and he leaned down towards her ear and nibbled on the top as he spoke "By the way красивый (Beautiful), you look absolutely sinful tonight." She gasped and he looked at her smirking as he walked away. What the actual frack? Did he want to kill her? She's pretty sure he did. What did that word mean in Russian? She did not know if she could calm down after that happened. Her heart was beating wildly. Was he just doing that for the public or did he want to? She was probably as red as a tomato right now. She needed something to drink.

"And who might this lovely lady be," she was interrupted from her thoughts by a tall man with dark hair who was very good looking. He had eyes that looked like they were kind and they way he talked was so flamboyant it made her laugh.

"That would be my wife; as you know Merlyn," replied Oliver from behind her snaking his hands around her waist and pulling her back to his chest.

He put both of his hands up in a surrendering gesture and smiled mischievously towards Oliver. "My lady, I am the infamous Tommy Merlyn." He said while bowing down in a playful manner and reaching for her hand. She laughed again and gave him her hand as he then placed a lavish kiss on it. Oliver pulled her hand away from his lips and Tommy laughed.

"You will soon learn if you haven't already that Oliver is not very fond of sharing." Tommy said while still laughing.

She was confused as to what he found so funny but she let it go looking at Tommy and smiling. "The club looks wonderful, Congratulations."

"Thank you, It has been too long overdue but we're happy it's finished. Unfortunately Oliver is trying to steal the credit for all my hard work but we both know how he is." he teased.

"Shut up Merlyn, we both know who did the hard work here." Oliver teased back. Felicity had looked up at Oliver in that moment and was shocked to see that he was smiling and teasing. He should smile more.

He looked down at her and his fingers flexed around her tiny waist and she suddenly realized that she said that out loud. Crap. He looked at her in a sad way and she found that she could not look away even if she wanted too.

They both turned away as they were interrupted "Okay now I'm feeling like the awkward third wheel. That's okay though because it looks like my bouncers need me." He then pointed at Felicity and looked at her. "You and me need to do some serious talking soon. I want to know more about the girl who decided to be stuck with HIM for the rest of her life." he said while pointed at Oliver in the ending.

Felicity giggled and realized that she definitely liked Tommy Merlyn.

As soon as Tommy left she felt the tension between her and Oliver seep back in. She moved out of his hold and walked towards the balcony needing to distance herself from him. She didn't know what he was doing and she couldn't trust herself to not do something dumb in this moment. Calm down Felicity. Don't say anything; just relax. She couldn't stay quiet. When she was nervous or awkward she did not do silence.

She walked along the balcony of the VIP floor moving her fingers along the railing while looking down at the bodies thriving and moving to the beat of the music. "So you and Tommy are close," she said while looking back at him. It was more of a statement and less of a question.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He replied watching her.

There was another long moment of awkward silence of her watching the crowd and of him watching her.

"I meant it," she turned around again towards him.

He looked at her curiously and raised an eyebrow in question. "This place is pretty amazing. I can see you both put a lot of hardwork into it. You guys are definitely going to do well and score a lot." she scrunched her face. Oh no. "I mean like score a lot of money and business; not like score girls are do things with them that should not be spoken out loud which involves a bed. Or guys. Oh God not that you guys are; are aren't. I mean-please just shut me up."

She looked up waiting for the weird look was sure to receive and surprisingly saw Oliver laughing. Someone should have video taped the moment because she literally had never heard or saw something so stunning. And did she just make the heartless, stoic Oliver Queen laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I'll never shut you up when you do that. It'll ruin you embarrassing yourself." he teased at her.

She snorted. "Wowww, you suck. I'm just gonna stop talking to you forever now." she said faking her anger but she couldn't resist the smile forming on her face. Their moment was interrupted when Dig appeared whispering something in Oliver's ear.

She saw him tense and he soon walked up to her and put his hands on her arms. "I have to go and take care of some business associates." he looked up and closed his eyes before looking back down at her. "Please be careful and stay close to Nyssa and Sara."

She nodded and she knew that his reaction was tensed because they were 'business associates' clearly meant that they were Bratva business associates. It was obvious to her that the club was a front for the Bratva and it was of no surprise to her.

She watched him leave with Diggle and she immediately felt odd without the warmth of his hands on her.

She couldn't believe that she may have just caught a glimpse at what the younger more carefree Oliver Queen was like. The Oliver that may have still had his parents; and the one who did not have the worry and the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He was still a jerk but she knew that their was something more behind those castle walls that he had build around himself.

She saw Sara and Nyssa and decided that maybe it was time for a drink. Her thoughts were spinning way out of control.

* * *

Oliver had never felt lighter in years. He couldn't understand why having her in his arms felt so right and he didn't know why he missed the warmth of her. He wanted her in his arms forever.

He couldn't think like this. It was only sexual attraction. It can never be anything more.

He was confused as to why he was doing things like teasing her and touching her. He barely did that with some people he had known forever.

His thoughts were consuming him as he was walked down the stairs with Diggle to re-introduce himself to Alexi Leonov; the old leader of the Starling City branch of Bratva. Oliver had asked him to come to provide information on a new drug that was in the city.

"Alexi," Oliver had greeted him as he shook his hand.

"Mr. Queen. Always a pleasure doing business." Oliver could here the insincerity in his voice. He had always known that Alexi did not like him because he was American and was the next Pakhan. However, he was extremely loyal and that was everything in this brotherhood.

The bald man walked alongside Oliver with 3 bodyguards as Oliver was leading them up the stairs to his office. He suddenly saw a familiar looking figure on the dance floor in an extremely short dress... Thea. What the hell?.

"Digg accompany Alexi to my office. I will see to him soon. I just need to deal with this." He spoke lowly.

Digg nodded and escorted them away.

He walked through the crowds towards Thea and pulled her arm towards the bar. "HEYY!" She yelled out.

He turned around when he got to a quiet area near the bar "What are you doing here speedy? You're not even legal to drink. You better not be drinking. Did you sneak out?".

Thea laughed at him as if he was crazy. "Uhmm no. Uncle said I could come and plus I have him" she pointed towards Roy Harper who was around 10 meters away, "as my bodyguard. So if you're finished playing my father I'd like to get back to what I was doing." She turned around getting ready to walk away when she was pulled back again in front of Oliver. He was close to her and could smell the alcohol.

"No. We are not done. Why the fuck have you been drinking Thea?!" He shook his head angrily. "You're going home. Now."

"What the hell Ollie? I'm not a baby. I'm 19 years old, so what? I know for a fact that you did worse; and plus I didn't even drink that much. So BACK OFF!"

He pointed at Roy to come to them. "Roy, take her home she's had enough."

"NO!" She gave Roy a glare and pushed Oliver's hands away from her and stepped away. "You do not get to tell me what the fuck I can do anymore. You left me for five years to look after myself and I don't need you anymore. Uncle and Raisa were there for me when I needed you most. You abandoned me and refused to visit or let me visit." Tears were blooming in her eyes and were starting to fall. "The day that mom and dad died I didn't just lose my parents. I lost my brother as well; and you do not get to rule my life." She turned and walked away from him as the tears fell hard and fast.

His relationship with Thea had been tense since her first night in Starling and now; now he feared it may never be repaired. He didn't know that she felt that way; he was just doing whatever he could to protect her.

"Thea," he said as he went to go after her but was stopped by a familiar hand tugging on his arm.

"Oliver, don't. Just leave it for now. I'll go talk to her." Felicity said as she ran her hand up and down his arm in a soothing gesture.

He looked at her and knew that he could not mask away the hurt and the panic that he was feeling. Why couldn't he show no emotion to her like he did with everyone else?

"Go Oliver. She'll be fine." She gave him one last look before going after Thea.

He watched her walk away when he heard his name being called. "Oliver, your meeting upstairs. Digg says that they are waiting." He turned and nodded at Sara before going to his office, his mind racing with too many thoughts.

* * *

"THEY DID WHAT," Oliver yelled as he slammed his fist on his desk.

"Yes, the Triad have been paying a man that goes by the name of The Count to make the drug for them. The drug is very popular, many are buying." Alexi said with his thick accent.

"Oliver taking down this drug will be a major hit on the Triad. They will lose tons of money." Diggle spoke up at him as he leaned against Oliver's desk.

Oliver leaned back in his chair as he looked at Alexi. "I want you to find whatever information you have for me on The Count. I want him found. We need answers and then I want him eliminated."

"Understood, Mr. Queen." Alexi stood from his seat and shook Oliver's hand. "Until next time."

"Until then," Oliver replied.

"Oliver, I've heard of this Count. He is apparently a ghost. There has been no trail of him, there's barely even a police record." Digg spoke after Alexi had left.

Oliver got up from his chair and looked out at the glass from his office that showed a perfect view of the club. "I know Digg but like you said; this could be another piece in breaking the Triad and -what the fuck?"

Oliver was interrupted by a familiar blond woman being pulled closer by a tall man with brown hair. And she was pulling her arm away and scowling at him.

He just saw red. He didn't even remember leaving his office, running down the stairs and pushing his way through the crowd; he just saw her and a filthy piece of scum touching her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

He didn't even think when he pushed the guy away from her and pulled her behind him; his body shielding her and preparing in his mind of many ways to end this asshole who thought he could treat her like that.

"Hey man relax. She wanted it. That whore liked what I was doing to her." The man said smirking. He clearly didn't know who he was talking too.

Oliver had heard and seen enough. He pulled the guy towards him and punched him in the face so hard he's pretty sure he knocked him out.

He was so high up on adrenaline and anger he needed and wanted to let the monster out. He was gonna kill this asshole who dared to touch her like that.

He was going to go and punch him again when he felt the comfort of her hand on him. "Oliver" she spoke so softly, "don't he's not worth it." He clenched his jaw in anger attempting to control himself. He wanted to kill him for touching what was his like that.

It was her hand rubbing soothing circles on his arm that had him reeling it all back in. He pulled her into his arms needing her close, her presence was soothing him and keeping him in control.

He saw the man move into a crouching position and saw the blood on his face. "Don't you dare fucking touch her ever again! I will kill anyone that touches what is mine! She is fucking off limits!

He knew he had an audience from on lookers in the club but he didn't give a shit. Let them know that if anyone touches her they will have to answer to him.

He pulled her to his side as he took her outside, "Are you okay?" He asked while cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm fine Oliver. Thank you," She said with watery eyes. "Even though you did not have to go all grr on him. I could've handled it myself."

He breathed out a laugh when she mentioned him going 'grr'. How was it possible that she managed to calm him down and make him smile after such a horrible situation.

"I don't want you to handle it yourself. Its my job to protect you."

She looked at him and smiled and God he had the urge to kiss her right then. But he couldn't.

He suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be watched and he growled. "Where were Nyssa and Sara?"

She knew he was about to go insane again so she grabbed his arm again which was becoming too normal; and he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. God it felt so right.

"They were with me but their was more then one asshole with that guy and they were taking care of them and you know the rest. Thea went home by the way." She attempted to change the subject hoping he would fall for it. Probably not.

"Fe-li-city," he said breaking her name up knowing what she was trying to do.

"Oliver, no harm done okay. And Nyssa and Sara were great they're actually quite funny and they were doing their job perfectly fine and were about to cut in before you went all caveman so please. It's fine." She said while giving him an adorable pout. "They were literally going to give him an ass whooping

"Fine, but we're leaving." He said gruffly.

"Good, we finally agree on something." she patted his chest leading the way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**HHeyyyyy. I hope everyone is having a great weekend xDD so this chapt we're gonna get some nice Olicity convo and I hope u guys enjoy it. I love you all and let me know what u guys think. Reviews gimme life xDD**

It had been one week since Thea had basically decided that she was going to forget about her brother's existence; that she was just going to abandon him like he had done all those years ago.

Oliver was losing or may have already lost his sister. His whole life since his parents had passed was devoted to making sure that she would live her life and be safe; away from any danger. It was a ridiculous coincidence that she happened to basically be a daughter of the Bratva and that she would almost always be in danger.

That was why he had done what he had to do. His family came first and regardless of any situation; they needed to stay safe.

His five years away were some of the hardest years of his life. He was the one who was alone. No one understood that. He had Tommy, Digg, Sara and a few of his most trusted; but that did not take away the burning hardship of being away from his family in Russia; especially Thea. His friends were burdened with tragedies but they all had family and loved ones near. He wouldn't, no he couldn't have his family in Starling, he couldn't have them in a place that was unfamiliar or well protected by his brotherhood.

So he let himself suffer and hurt to keep them safe; and he would continue to let himself suffer so that no one he loved would be hurt.

He was truly alone.

He always ran away and distanced himself from the love of others to keep them and himself safe. He couldn't fall in love. The despair and anguish of losing a beloved would break him. It would be the final blow that would topple him over the bridge. It would be his undoing.

That was why he couldn't think about Felicity. He couldn't think about how when she slept; her golden hair cascaded over her like a halo. He couldn't think about how perfect her body felt against his and how she was the spitting image of fire when she was angry or determined. He already had such a strong protective instinct when it came to her. He couldn't think about her; but he found that he did it anyway.

They had spoken to each other more since that night in Verdant. Oh they argued, but they teased as well and asked questions about one another. She was giving him a feeling of lightness that he did not think he was capable of feeling.

He knew he had to keep her strictly platonic. And he was. He was never going to fall for her.

Oliver had entered his room deciding it was time for bed after a furious workout. He had been surprised to see Felicity sitting on their bed, lost in her own world and typing furiously on her tablet. He took a moment and appreciated the sight of her sitting in his bed with the most adorable crinkle on her nose and smirked when he saw her barrier of pillows put in place.

She was yet to notice him as her eyes were glued tight to her tablet.

"Felicity," he spoke loudly causing her to jump up.

"Don't you knock," she said breathless as she glared at him while putting her tablet away. "And what are you even doing here."

He breathed out a laugh, "Felicity this is my bedroom."

She shuffled on the bed and was making her way under the blankets, "It's not your bedroom anymore mister, I own your ass and that means I get half of everything." She stuck her tongue out at him and went under the blankets.

He shook his head laughing as he went to go change mumbling in Russian about her.

When he came out he saw her fumbling with her fingers as if she was caught taking a cookie from a jar. He realized that she was also normally asleep whenever he came in.

"Why are you up so late?" He asked trying to sound casual as he removed the blankets for his side of the bed and getting in.

"Uhmm no reason." Okay there was something wrong.

He sat up on his side of the bed and leaned over her barrier giving her a stern look. "What's going on Felicity? What's wrong?" He pushed. She avoided looking at him until he held her chin with his hand and tilted her chin upwards until she looked him in the eye.

"Fe-li-city," he growled out. Eyes growing darker.

"Oliver," she mocked back.

He glared at her and if she was a regular human being she would've backed down, but she was just as stubborn as he was.

"I'm not going to tell you Oliver because you're just going to get all angry and growly. And it's really nothing."

"Felicity, tell me." He spoke softer which shocked both him and her. That was not his usual tactic to use when he wanted people to talk.

She looked back at him with these big doe eyes, "promise you won't get angry and you'll let me do this."

What hell did she wanna do? The pricking of fear entered his spine and he snapped. "Let you do what!" He gritted out, teeth clenched as he loomed over her. The hand that was on her chin was now cupping her face.

"Oliver!" She said using her loud voice. "Promise me."

They had a staring match until he finally caved. "I promise."

"Okay was not expecting that to work but...Iwastryingtofindthelocationofmyfather."

"What?"

She breathed deeply. "I was trying to find my father."

"WHAT!" He couldn't believe this. "Are you even aware of the danger you're putting yourself in!?...No...no you have to stop now." His grip on her face grew tighter as he held her.

"No!...Oliver I have to find him. I need to find any clue...just anything that can possibly lead us to him." She spoke loudly trying to address her point.

He pulled his hand away from her face and clenched his hands breathing sharply. "No you can't," he said shaking his head. "Do you know that the Triad has hackers too; that they can find out who it is that is trying to find one of their own and decide to eliminate them...Why Felicity? Why?" He spoke harshly.

"Because he's taken everything Oliver!" She sat up from her side of the bad and looked at him. "My mom is one of the most outgoing and one of the most craziest person I have ever met. She loved going out and about with me everywhere; but now, now the fear of him taking her eats her up and she doesn't even want to set foot out of this house. I can't even get a job because of him; I can't see my friends now because I'm afraid he'll get to them somehow. I can't live."

"Felicity," Oliver turned from his spot and looked at this strong beautiful woman who had tears in her eyes and it pained him to see her like this.

"It's either I try to find him first or he'll find us and take us away." Her voice cracked and quivered near the ending and he couldn't take it. Red hot fury wen through him at the thought of her father getting to them. He grasped her head with the palm of his hands, the pads of his thumb rubbing her cheeks as he looked her in the eye, foreheads touching, "I will never let him near you. Or your mother. I will never let him take you away from me." He said with so much passion. No one was to harm them. The look of fear on her face only made him want to find her father faster so he could kill him at a slow torturous pace.

"Oliver, you promised. You have to let me do this." She spoke as he pulled his hands away from her.

He looked around the room and rubbed his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I know. I know you're the best hacker for the job." He was having a hard time letting her do this. His stomach was burning with fear. "I will do my best to find this son of a bitch. We'll work together. And felicity?"

"Yeah"

"Promise me you'll come to me if you find anything. I can't even think about you going after him on your own."

She smile and nodded at him. "Of course and thank you Oliver." The pleading look that he was giving made it impossible for her to say no.

They had both turned to turn off their lamps from their bedside table and lay down almost as though they were mirroring one another.

"Goodnight Oliver,"

"Goodnight Felicity."

* * *

Oliver awoke to a the sound of Felicity shuffling around their room looking everywhere.

"What are you doing." He said groggily

"Wow, someone should not sound that hot in the morning." She replied.

He chuckled knowing that she had no clue that she said that.

"Oh god please tell me I did not say that out loud." She turned towards him blushing.

"You didn't say that I sounded hot in the morning." He said laughing.

"Kill me," she mumbled and then stuck her tongue out at him.

Why was she so adorable? She normally was always asleep when he woke up and god he would plan on sleeping in everyday if he could wake up to her every morning.

He was still lying down arm behind his head as he admired her. She was dressed in a white sundress that went to her knees, her hair down from its usual ponytail and it was like looking at light. She was a Goddess and he didn't think she knew how beautiful she was.

He needed to stop. He had to get away from her but before he could shut himself out, he found himself talking. "Wait, are you going somewhere and why are you up so early?" He asked curiously getting anxious.

"Aha I found them." She said while waving a pair of panda flats in front of him. She was walking around the room cleaning up the mess she had made from her search for her favorite pair of flats. "Uhmm me and Thea are going shopping aaaand cue the growly face."

She laughed because he did indeed have his growly face on "You are so predictable Oliver, and before you get all crazy, we are taking bodyguards with us so nothing will happen."

He glared at her. Why was she so perfect at reading him?

"Why do you need to go shopping?", he asked annoyed sitting up in the bed, back against the headboard. He didn't like them going out with so much threats around.

"Maybe because my idiot husband has dragged me along with him to attend his stupid parties and I definitely do not have the wardrobe for it." She replied while sitting on her side of the bed checking her tablet.

He couldn't help the way his heart jumped when she called him her husband.

"And just so you know I'm taking your credit card."

He laughed. He was doing that a lot around her. "Go ahead. It's my duty to spoil my beautiful wife."

She looked at him and he could see the blush on her cheeks slowly making its way down her neck. He wanted to see just how far that blush went and follow it with his tongue.

These primal urges that he was feeling for her were becoming too frequent and he knew it should stop but seeing her eyes grow darker as she looked at him knowing for a fact that his were the same made it impossible.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and his control was just about ready to slip away. He needed to reign it back in or else he was gonna take her hard on every flat surface in this room.

They were broken away by her phone ringing and he couldn't be more grateful.

"Hey Thea, I'll be down in like 5 minutes," he could hear Thea say something else over the line and he just realized how much he missed her.

She had not said a word to him in a whole week and he knew that was an all time record.

He didn't know how to fix this. He didn't know if he could but he was immediately grateful that she had Felicity.

He heard Felicity finish up with her call and he couldn't help but remember what Felicity said to him when they had fought about her job.

It was something that he thought about everyday. "What did you mean?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She replied a little nervous. He could understand after what just happened.

She wasn't making eye contact with him and she busied herself with putting her flats on.

"What did you mean when you said that you wouldn't let what I did to Thea happen to you."

"Oliver -"

"Felicity, I need to know...I...I don't want to lose her."

She turned towards and sat on her side of the bed cross legged. "Thea has told me a lot in these last few weeks and your fight at the club made her feel...uhmm like she was nothing to you."

"What! How could she think that? Everything that I've done was for her!"

"Oliver, when your parents passed she said you shut her out. She said you barely saw her but that it didn't matter because when you were around, it was when she was the happiest." He closed his eyes in pain. He knew he was selfish but he couldn't. Not after what he saw.

She felt her hands clasp his and he looked at her before closing his fingers around her. He never accepted comfort and help but from her it seemed as though he couldn't refuse.

She smiled at him before continuing. "I know how hard it must have been for you Oliver and if you need to talk about that day I'm here; but Thea, Thea lost parents that day as well and she had to somewhat suffer the loss of her brother."

He couldn't take this. How could he have done this to her. Before he could voice anything Felicity beat him too it. "It's not your fault Oliver. You were a child, a child who had seen too much. You couldn't have known better."

She looked at him with sympathy, "Anatoly and your protection stopped her from doing anything. She could do nothing that normal kids her age would do. She never even really had a real friend before. When you left for those five years it hurt her a lot. You called but you never visited once or you never let her visit. She yearns for your love and attention. You're her big brother and her only blood family left. She was so happy to come to Starling because she thought you and her would finally be able to spend sometime together," she swallowed thickly. "Oliver your intentions of protecting her is the reason you're losing her."

He could not tell Felicity the real reason he cowered away from his family. He could not tell her that it was because he was afraid. "I can't be anything for her if she's dead."

"You can tell yourself that all you want Oliver but you know you'll lose her regardless."

Felicity sighed, "if you keep going on like this Oliver you will lose her. If you keep shutting her out not bothering to spend time with her you will lose her. You can't smother her with protection Oliver, it's not worth it. She wants a life.

"How? How can I make this better?" He whispered. She wanted to hug him. This man, as much of an idiot he was, he had been through too much.

"Be there for her now. Talk to her; spend time with her. Give her the attention that she needs. Let her make choices and do your best to protect her while actually letting her live." She smiled at him squeezing his hand.

He nodded. He had to try. He had yo do whatever it took for Thea. He had already destroyed so many years with her he didn't want to lose anymore. "I'll do my best"

"Well I'm afraid your best is still not very much" she teased while getting up and grabbing her purse.

He snickered. This woman could make any situation better. "You're remarkable."

"Thank you for remarking on it," she blushed again while looking down at her feet. "I have to go before she murders me."

"Bye," she waved quickly and somewhat awkwardly as she walked out of the room.

"Bye." He replied. He got up and headed to the shower. His mind filled with too many thoughts most of them including her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey gguyz, sorry for the delay I was totally busy this weekend and I didn't get a chance to go on ff. Thank you all for being so patient and I hope you enjoy this one. Love you all and thank you for reading. XDD let me know what u guys think**

"Lis, I have a serious problem," Thea whined as they were looking at a selection of evening gowns at the mall.

Diggle and Roy had escorted them to the mall and were keeping a respectable distance away from them. They had, had a lot of fun on the ride there as they were all talking and joking around.

Digg and Roy's relationship was hilarious. Digg was one of Roy's mentor but they behaved more like brothers. Felicity was already growing attached to the both of them. It was like being a part of a full family and she loved it.

Felicity laughed at Thea's childish tone and continued to browse the gowns, "and what might that be," she said while picking up a red floor length lace gown with a low cut back and showing it to Thea.

"Yes, you're getting that for sure. Add it to the pile. Anddd my problem is my bodyguard." She whispered.

Felicity broke into a fit of giggles. This girl was something else. "And what's wrong with Roy," she mock whispered.

"I have a crush on him," Thea blurted out biting her nails in anticipation of Felicity's reaction.

Felicity looked at her in what appeared to be shock. Thea really didn't know.

After Felicity's shock passed through she exploded with happiness. "You have a crush on Roy Harper. Oh my God since when? And do you think he likes you back? Wait of course he likes you back, you're you and he constantly stares at you-"

"Felicity!" Thea interrupted her giggling.

"Sorry, I'm just excited for you-"

"Wait does he really stare at me?"

"Yupp," Felicity replied popping her 'p'. "All the time, now spill."

Thea squealed, "okay ever since Verdant he's been really amazing. We've been talking a lot, flirting and he's super caring; and not to mention totally hot." She sighed "what do you think I should do cause i doubt he's gonna do anything because of my asshole brother."

"Oh yeahhhh, Oliver's going to kill the poor guy, but don't worry I'll end him if he touches Roy." She smiled. "And I think you should definitely make the first move he obviously likes you and it'll be good for both of you. I'm happy for you Thea."

"Thank you Lis, you're the best. Now go. You have to try these on" she replied while waving a handful of dresses that she had chosen for Felicity to try.

* * *

By the time they were finished their shopping it had been lunch time and Diggle had decided to take them to Big Belly Burger; which he claimed was the best burger joint to exist.

They had found a booth at the corner of the restaurant which was away from prying eyes. Thea and Roy had decided to go an order for everyone and that left Felicity alone with Diggle.

John Diggle was a mystery to Felicity. He did not seem as though he would be a man to obligate himself to a Brotherhood like the Bratva. He seemed too righteous. But that didn't make sense because how did he end up being Oliver's right hand man.

"Those two have a thing for each other don't they," he interrupted her thoughts as he looked at Thea and Roy.

"Yeah. Most definitely." She snickered.

"Well I definitely feel sorry for Roy." They both laughed knowing what Oliver's reaction would be.

There was a silence between them as they both observed the busyness in the restaurant.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked suddenly. She wanted to solve the mystery that was the beautiful man in front of her.

"Sure," he replied smiling.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you don't seem mobbish; and I 100% mean that in a good way."

He laughed, "well thanks, I guess"

"If you don't mind me asking," she continued, "Why did you join Oliver...or the Bratva?"

"Well I guess you could say that this life was better than the life I was living before."

"Care to elaborate." She asked. For some reason she wasn't afraid of asking this man (who was pretty much like the hulk) questions.

He leaned back in his chair and looked at her. "I had a brother before all this, his name was Andy. He was my older brother; my parents had died in a car accident and he looked after me. He got involved with the Triad a few years later and... they murdered him."

She gasped "Digg, I'm so sorry, I didn't me-"

"No, it's okay." He smiled reassuring her but she could still see how his eyes were haunted by his past. "I went to the cops and told them but they didn't care about what I had to say. They wrote me off as a druggy. I became furious after that. I couldn't take that my brother had died and nothing was being done about it."

"I got involved in the underground world and created quite the name for myself. The law wasn't going to give me justice for my brother so I went after it myself. It was only a matter of time before the Triad wanted me gone. They put a hit on me; and I was hit. That's how Oliver had found me. He'd heard about me and found me lying for dead. He saved my life. He helped me heal and provided me a home. He promised me my justice and I promised him my allegiance. The brotherhood is family to me now and through them I met my wife. I couldn't be more grateful for Oliver. So I guess you could say that I'm a much happier person now."

"He saved you." She said more to herself then him.

"Oliver is a very complicated person with a very complicated past; but he's a good man despite everything. He's someone I can call a brother and I would do anything for him just as he would for me."

She nodded. That was a lot to take in. Oliver was probably the biggest mystery to her. Despite his controlling actions, and his cold demeanor; he was actually doing his best to help and protect everyone. He was a good man even though she was sure not many saw him that way.

She wondered if he searched for anyone to go too when things became too much; when the days seemed too long and dark and it seemed as though there would never be a light at the end of the tunnel. It seemed as though everyone turned to him; but did he have anyone to turn too. She couldn't help but want to protect him as well and ease off the weight that he had on his shoulders.

"You know you're probably one of the best things that happened to Oliver even though you both don't seem to realize it. I have never seen him so light so...if unoliver. You're good for him." He beamed at her.

She blushed looking shocked. "I'm sure I'm not. Me and Oliver are just...we're just..." She didn't know what they were. What were they? Were they friends? Partners? A couple?

Digg gave her a knowing smile but didn't push the subject for which she was very grateful for. She wasn't sure if she was ready to figure out her odd relationship with Oliver.

"Here comes the food and Roy stop picking on the fries," Thea yelled.

Felicity and Diggle laughed as they all sat together eating and talking.

* * *

Oliver had been thinking about Felicity all day. It has seriously become a serious issue. He constantly texted Digg about her and Thea when they were out wanting to make sure that nothing had happened.

Thankfully Diggle reassured him that everything was fine and he could feel somewhat peaceful. He would never feel fully peaceful until they were all back safely. He wanted to mend things with Thea as soon as possible and he just wanted to see Felicity. He couldn't explain it and he didn't want too. This yearning for her was becoming hard to fight but he had fought worse. He could fight this.

He had been stuck in Bratva meetings all day and it was just a little after dinner and he was on his way to the bedroom to see if Felicity was there. He missed her presence even when he knew he shouldn't.

Before he made his way to his room he realized that he should go and see Thea first. He needed to fix this. He had already received looks of disapproval from Raisa and Anatoly about his current feud with his sister but they had said nothing to him about it. They knew that this was between the two.

Felicity was one of the first people to actually vocally tell him straight up about his issues with Thea and she wasn't judging him. She was trying to find away to help him.

He had reached Thea's room and hesitantly knocked on her door. "Thea, are you there?"

There was no response. "Speedy open up," he had to fix this, "please." he added.

He heard footsteps near the door and suddenly the door swung open. "What do you want?" She said coldly.

He smiled at her just happy that she even opened the door. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Isn't that what you're doing."

"Please Speedy, I'm sorry." He pleaded. He need her to know how sorry he was. "Not only for what happened at Verdant but for what happened after...after mom and dad died." He whispered the last part.

He braced his head against the side of her door and she stood arms crossed. "Ollie -" she started sounding less cold.

"No Thea, I'm so sorry for doing what I did to you. For shutting you out and for leaving you. For abandoning you when needed me most. I...just...it's hard for me to think about the danger that surrounds us..and...and you put in it."

"I know Ollie. I'm not clueless I know that you're haunted by that day and I'm sorry too for blaming you."

He looked up at her in disbelief. "No Thea you had every right. I left you to come to Starling and I missed out on you growing up for 5 years. That was all my fault. It's just...you have to know it's because I love you and that I wanted you kept away from danger."

"I know Ollie. Those years hurt like hell but i knew you were trying to make it safe for us to come." She walked towards him, eyes serious and tears had filled them already. "But you have to let me live. Trust me I don't wanna be in danger either but I want to be able to make something of myself. I want to be able to do things but I can't do that if I'm constantly sheltered."

He breathed out, "It's hard Thea. I just don't want what happened to mom and dad to happen again." He couldn't take it if that happened to any of his loved ones again. He knew that he had to push those feelings aside if he wanted a chance with Thea. " I want to try. I want to try and make things work and to make things better. I don't want to miss out on anymore years of your life."

She sniffled looking up at him and suddenly she jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you, Ollie. Thank you so much." She pulled back to look at him, "Just promise me that you'll let me make decisions for myself. I'm not a little kid anymore."

He sighed as he hugged her tighter. This was going to be hard but he had to do it. "I promise. But you'll always be my little sister."

She laughed, "I love you, Ollie."

"I love you too, Speedy." He put her down and gave her a cheeky smile. "What do you say we go out for lunch tomorrow?"

Her eyes lit up with like a Christmas tree. "Really? Yeah totally."

He kissed her forehead, "okay I'll see you tomorrow. I'm gonna go and find Felicity."

"Okay see ya" she smiled looking as though she just read way too much into what he just said about finding Felicity.

He turned away from her and made his way towards the bedroom. He found himself wanting to tell Felicity about what happened with Thea. He was excited to share the good news with her.

He opened the door to their room and called out her name "Felicity."

She was no where to be found in the room. That was weird. She was normally always in the here at this time. He checked the bathroom; he checked the closet and the familiar burn of fear entered the pit of his stomach and his spine. Where was she?! He checked to make sure the windows were locked. No. No one could have gotten in. It was impossible. He would have known.

He ran a hand furiously through his hair. He needed to calm down. She could be anywhere in the house. This did not mean that someone had snatched her from him.

He needed to find her now. He wanted her, beside him; in his arms; safe. He just wanted her.

He called her but she didn't pick up. He knew she wasn't with Thea. Anatoly, Raisa and Donna were asleep by now; he had even seen them go off to bed. He called Digg asking him if he was with her; he said she wasn't and that she also wasn't at dinner. Where the fuck was she? His heart started to race as he told Digg to tell his men to search the house and to check the security room and look at the cameras.

He was panicking. His mind was conjuring horrible scenarios and the panic was settling. He had to move he had to find her.

He wouldn't let anything happen to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**hheeeyyyyy. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Thank you so much for the lovely response. I hope you guys enjoy this angsty chapter lol. Let me know what u think. Love u alll xDD**

Felicity had no clue as to how long she had been in this place but it must have been a long while. Her stomach was starting to grumble and she realized that she most likely missed a delicious meal. Oh well; these babies clearly needed more attention and she was definitely willing to skip a meal for them.

She had been bored out of her mind after they came back from shopping. Thea had been tired, Digg and Roy were needed elsewhere, Raisa was teaching her mother how to use a kitchen (which she was pretty sure was impossible), and Sara and Nyssa were out.

She was bored out of her mind. She wanted to go and find Oliver. She wanted to see him which she found really odd; but for some reason she just needed too. She missed his presence.

She realized that she didn't want to walk in on a meeting with Oliver given his last reaction; so she had decided to wander around.

The mansion or castle was incredibly gorgeous. The hallways were bordered with rich wooden walls and gold crown moulding. Each wall was decorated with paintings that most likely cost thousands of dollars, it was amazing. There was also so many rooms that were all lavishly decorated and each room seemed to carry a different emotion.

They even had a library filled to its capacity with books and she knew she would spend days in there.

It would probably take days to fully explore the mansion but she seemed to have a lot of time, thanks to caveman Oliver.

She had been walking deep inside of the house and saw that a door had been left open; and she found that inside of that doorway led to large amounts of tech and computers. She literally squealed with joy and ran in.

These were some of the newest softwares and prototypes. Oh my it was too good to be true. There were numerous amount of monitors around the room and little gadgets all around.

It was heaven. She immediately closed the door without even thinking and jumped on the computer in seconds. She wanted to see what these babies could do.

She proceeded to check the system and immediately cried out. "What are they doing to you?"

This was the shittiest system that she'd ever seen. It would be no surprise if someone ended up overriding their security system without them even knowing it. She, in her amateur days could have got into this in seconds. "Oh my poor babies. What do Oliver and his stupid men think they're doing to you? I'll protect you now." She cooed at them.

She didn't even realize how fast the time flew by. But she was so close to finishing just one more until everything would be fully updated and secured. Once the update was complete she knew that this would definitely be useful in her search for her father.

She'd have to ask Oliver about this room.

All of a sudden she heard the door burst open and she jumped and screamed. What the hell was going on? The man had a gun out.

Oh my God. Wait. "Diggle?"

"Felicity," he sounded breathless and relieved, "oh thank God."

She saw him press his fingers to his ear, "yeah Oliver, I found her in the security room, she's safe."

Okay what the flip. "Digg, what's going on?" She asked confused and trying to calm her heart down from her minor heart attack.

"I'm so happy you're okay," he smiled. "Oliver couldn't find you and he thought something had happened. He had the men searching the house and the grounds".

"What!?" He just sent out a search team. "Are you serious?"

He looked serious.

"Oliver's on his way so I suggest you buckle up because this might not be pretty."

"Uhmmm okay?," she replied. What? "Digg wh-"

She was interrupted by pounding of Oliver's footsteps and the sound of her name being called. "Felicity"

Wait. Why did he sound like that? He sounded terrified. Like a wounded animal.

She saw him enter the room and the look he gave her she just couldn't explain.

He ate up the space between them quickly and pulled her in his arms holding onto her tightly.

She saw Digg at the corner of her eyes and he mumbled a quick "I'll just leave you two alone."

Oliver pulled her closer burying his hand in her hair as he pulled her tightly to his chest.

Her shock of Oliver's actions quickly passed and she soon returned his hug.

The feel of his arms around her, of his body against her; it was too much. She had never felt so safe, so protected in all her life. It felt too right. His strong arms were like bands of steel around her not willing to let anything touch her.

The height difference between them was incredibly large, she reached just a little above his chest with flats on; but it only made her feel safer in his arms.

"Oliver," she whispered after what felt like hours but was only really a few minutes. "What's wrong?"

She could hear his heart beating wildly and she tried to soothe his tenseness by rubbing her hand up and down his back.

She pulled away looking at him. Looking for answers. He finally met her gaze and she was shocked to see the fear, pain, and anger in his gaze.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to breathe through his nose. He needed to calm down.

"Tell me," she spoke softly.

"I couldn't find you!...I thought... I thought someone had come in somehow...I couldn't find you." He looked at her wildly and banded his arms tighter around her.

She needed to help him relax. His body was so tense and tight.

She cupped his cheek with one of her hands and she used the other to rub her fingers through his hair. "Oliver, I'm fine. I'm here. Safe. With you." She told him.

He leaned into her soothing touch, listening to her until he could relax and believe that nothing bad happened. That the world did not decide to strike at him again.

He suddenly pulled away and looked at her. "What were you doing here?" He asked his face turning stony and distant. Oh crap. His fear was turning into anger. Shit. This is what Digg was talking about.

"I was bored and I happened to stumble upon this room and I had to fix these babies, and I ended up getting lost in this room trying to update your system and your security, and really Oliver. Do you want me to smack you for keeping these babies so unprotected and uncared for?" she rambled.

"Who gave you permission to touch these? These are used for Bratva purposes Felicity and I don't want you anywhere near the Bratva business!" He roared, pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that I needed permission to use things that are in my own house. And I was doing you a favor. I'm surprised we weren't all killed in our sleep because that security system that you had was garbage and I fixed it." She spat back. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I don't want you near here. Bratva members go in and out of here for information and I don't want MY wife in the middle of that."

"Screw you Oliver. I can do what I want." Why was he acting like this? They were fine. Why was he doing this?

He laughed darkly. "You think you can do what you want. I'd like to see you try."

Tears were falling down her face. How could he treat her like this? It was like she was a prisoner. Why was he doing this?

She turned and looked at him and he looked taken back. He wanted to kill himself for being the cause of that look on her face.

"You made it clear from the beginning that we can both do whatever we wanted. So stay the hell away from me and leave me alone." She said with no emotion.

She walked away from him again. She ran away from him. When she reached the bedroom she fell apart. She braced her hand against the wall and slipped down it as she choked on a sob. She cried. Things had gotten so much better. She even found herself liking Oliver in ways she knew she shouldn't. Why was he hurting her like this?

* * *

He wanted someone to kill him. How could he do that to her? He knew how much her freedom meant to her due to her father; and yet he ended up saying those things to her anyways.

He was such a fucking douchebag.

He went to their room after her and he stopped at the door when he heard her sobbing against it. His heart clenched in pain. It was a like a knife was constantly stabbing at him. It pierced his soul. Her hurt was his pain.

He couldn't even think properly when he had thought she had gone missing. He couldn't fathom the thought of never seeing her again. He thought he would have to relive the pain of his parents again. That was how much she had come to mean to him.

When he had got the call from Diggle saying she was safe he had to take a moment to steady himself. The relief at her well being had shook him.

He needed to see that she was safe for himself; he needed too. So he ran to her.

When he had found her he couldn't take it. He lost all of his control when he thought she was gone. He had showed her too much of his heart.

His relief turned to anger quickly. Anger at himself and at her. Why had she not answered his worried calls? Why did she not think to tell anybody where she was? Did she not care that he might have turned the whole mansion, if not the whole city upside down looking for her?

That was it.

That was the exact problem and the exact reason as to why he was angry at himself.

Why was he willing to tear the city apart to find her? He wasn't suppose to feel anything for her because he knew it would destroy him. Why had he let her find a way to sneak beneath his walls and into his heart? Why did he keep going back to her? Why? Why?!

He was angry at himself for feeling anything for her. It would only lead to pain and he ended up feeling that pain when he couldn't find her. His anger at himself and her caused him to fight with her.

It didn't make sense. It really didn't. He argued for no reason. But he had needed her to get angry at him, to fight with him so he...so he would stay away.

He wasn't prepared for how much it would hurt to see her cry. To see that gut wrenching look and pained expression. He wasn't prepared for her and he wasn't sure if he would ever be prepared to shut her out for good.

* * *

"Okay Oliver, what the fuck did you do?" That was the first thing that Thea had said to him as he met her for lunch the very next day.

He didn't sleep at all that night. He didn't even go to their room. He couldn't bare to see her because if he saw that face again he didn't think he would be able to stay away anymore. He was a moth that was attracted to the flame and somehow he had to force himself to get away from it; even if it seemed impossible.

He had gone to QC early and he had almost forgotten that he was supposed to meet Thea at Table Salt.

He sat down and ignored her question but of course, nothing gets by Thea. "I'm serious Oliver. What did you do?" She asked calmly knowing very well that he knew what she was talking about.

"I didn't do anything Thea." He replied acting as if he had no care in the world. "It's just another one of our fights. She'll get over it just like I have."

"I can't believe you. Don't act as if you're not affected by what happened yesterday."

He gave her a questioning look.

"I may or may not have been told about the search for Felicity yesterday." She gave him a worried look. "What happened?"

He clenched his jaw in annoyance. He didn't want to deal with this.

"Drop it Thea. Now." He bit out while picking up his menu.

"No. Ollie you have to talk about this." She pushed.

"No I don't Thea."

"Look Oliver, I didn't come here to fight"

"Well it looks like that's where it's heading," he said angrily.

"Oliver! I thought you wanted to make this work." She replied sounding hurt. "How do you expect us to heal if we don't open up. Please Oliver."

"Fine!" He raised his voice clenching his teeth exploding. "You want to know what happened! I lost it! I freakin lost it!"

Thea looked at him stunned. "Oliver?" she grasped his hand from across the table. She was trying to give him strength to tell her.

"I don't know what happened. I panicked. I was so scared. I hadn't felt that way since mom and dad...and...I...I lost it." He shuddered at the raw memory.

"What happened though? Why did you fight because Ollie, she looked miserable." Thea pushed on hesitantly.

He humorously laughed at what he did. He was a monster and he had proved to the world yet again that he was heartless. "I was angry. I was angry that I was feeling that way. I wasn't suppose to feel anything for her. So I fought with her to push her away. " he said distantly.

"Why?" She asked. Why would he do that to himself? He clearly cared for her.

He bent his head down face scrunched and pained. "Because I could lose her...And.. I ..I..don't think I could come back from that."

"Oh Ollie. You can't think like that. You can't run away from these feelings for her because you're afraid. You have to live too Ollie and be happy." She smiled sadly at him. "Mom and dad would want you to be happy."

She laughed. "And we both know Felicity makes you happy. I mean I might have been acting like you were deceased these past few days but I would have to be pretty blind to not notice you two." He smiled at that. Remembering their teasing in the hallways of the mansion. How was it possible to feel so strongly about a person after knowing them for 3 weeks?

"That was the lightest I've seen you, in like ever. Don't ruin your relationship with her because you're afraid. Don't let your fear take over and control you." She looked him in the eye trying to get her point across.

"I don't know how to do this Thea." This was the first time that he was admitting he even felt something for Felicity; or anyone. He wanted what Thea was suggesting. God he wanted her. But he was scared and he knew Thea was right. He couldn't let his fear destroy this. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't -"

"Oliver you can do this. You can protect her. And plus you'll have me to help you fix things if you screw up."

He laughed.

The waiter had come at that moment and they had ordered their food.

"What do I do speedy?" Oliver's face grew somber. He dragged a hand over his face. "How do I fix this? I want this and I'm terrified by how much I do." He reluctantly admitted.

"Well for starters you definitely have to apologize and maybe do something really nice for her because you hurt her. And no she's not one who cares for jewelry and materialistic things. I mean she likes that stuff but she won't accept that from you now." Thea looked up in thought. "You have to do something that would actually show you cared."

He knew exactly what he would do for her. He never did things like this for anyone; but for her it felt natural.

This was a large step for him. He would always just fuck a girl and leave before she woke up or have her leave right after. He never sought to be in a relationship. But after meeting Felicity he felt different. He found himself wanting to know more about girl and not just wanting to have sex. She made him want to tell her things and open up. She was unknowingly breaking through him; and once she fully got through he knew that he would never be the same again.

He knew his fears still existed but he could protect her, couldn't he? He wouldn't let anyone take her away.

Could he do it? Could he finally let someone in after all this time?


	6. Chapter 6

**YOOO! XDDD so its been a busy weekend again and I'm eenjoying it and I hope all of you guys are too. I'm gonna be modelling tomorrow at an event and I'm pretty excited. :)))/thank u so so much for all the reviews, I haven't had a chance to reply but I appreciate them so much. They make my day. Thank u so much for all reading and I hope you're excited for this chapt. Oliver was suxh a troll to Felicity and he's gonna have to do something about it. Well enjoy 333**

Felicity had locked herself up in their room the whole day after the fight. After Oliver had not returned to their room the night before; she knew he wasn't going to come back unless she wasn't there or unless she was sleeping. The pathetic thing was that she shouldn't care; but in reality she did. She cared about Oliver and she thought they were leading towards a better place.

She had been wrong. He still treated her as if she was nothing. As if she was a toy that he could control and do what he pleased with. She cried. Why did he have to be like this?

Thea had come to visit her and asked her what was wrong, but she gave her vague answers and asked for some time alone.

She was stuck with him for the rest of her life and she thought; she thought that they could have been more but he proved her wrong. She wondered if he had ever cheated on her yet.

She needed to stop torturing herself.

She was better than this. She could find her father, have him dealt with and live her life like she always wanted too; independently. She didn't need Oliver.

But for some reason her heart felt empty. She wanted to have a partner. To have someone to love and cherish her and to have someone to love and cherish in return. She teared up at the thought of never having that.

"Knock, knock," she sat up from her bed hearing her mother's voice as she walked in.

"Baby what's wrong? I didn't see you at lunch." She came and sat down beside felicity on the bed.

"It's nothing." Felicity tried smiling to reassure her mom, but it ended up looking more like a grimace. God she felt like a teenager who'd just had their first breakup.

Her mother gave her a stern look and pointed a finger at her. "Now don't think that you could ever lie to me Felicity." She patted her legs. "Tell me what's up."

This was the closest female figure in her life. Her mom was everything to her and she didn't want to burden her mom with the problems of her 'marriage'. She didn't need anymore worries or guilt on her plate. But she knew that her mother had her ways of finding out everything.

"Me and Oliver had a fight and it was just miserable. One second he was worried about me and the next he just shut down and was yelling at me saying these horrible things and I thought we were moving in a better place...and he just crushed me...Mom.." She teared up at the ending feeling like a little girl who just wanted her mother to kiss her and make it all better.

Donna got up and pulled Felicity in her arms. "Felicity. Sweetie, I know. Shhh I know it's hard." She soothed her kissing her head. It hurt her to see her daughter suffering.

"Sweetie, I know It might be hard to see right now but Oliver cares about you. Deeply. I heard about yesterday, and I know it was wrong of him to freak at you, but Oliver...he has skeletons in his closet that have scarred him. I think you scared him and that was his way of coping."

"But he was so terrible," she replied weakly. She nuzzled her head closer to her mother's chest. Her mother would always look for the best in everyone. It was something that she had adopted.

"I know he was. But I've seen you two these past few days and I know that whatever he said was not true. He cares for you just like you do for him." Donna hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry that you're hurting from this and it's because of me that you're even in-"

"No Mom!" She interrupted, "it's not your fault! And I know things suck for me but this is still better than us living in complete fear, waiting for him to find us."

Donna gave a watery smile while cupping her daughter's cheek. "Felicity. I love you. Now we Smoak women are strong and hard to break. You'll be alright." She kissed her again.

"And I'll have to deal with that boy myself if he thinks he can hurt my girl. Bratva Captain or not." Donna winked at her.

Felicity laughed and grabbed her mother in for another hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you Mom."

They were interrupted by a happy Thea walking in. "Hey Mama Smoak, Felicity." Thea had started calling her Mom that since day one, and it just stuck. Plus her Mom loved it.

"Hey Thea, What's up?" Felicity replied, pulling away from her mother.

"I just wanted to check and see how you were," she said hesitantly, eyes searching.

"I'm better," she said looking at her Mom.

"The magic of Mama Smoak never fails," Donna praised.

Felicity snickered and Thea giggled.

"So how do you feel about a night of therapeutic fun at Verdant. There will be alcohol, a Roy Harper, Sara and Nyssa and the best part; no Oliver. I've heard he's booked."

"I don't know Thea," clubs were definitely still not her scene.

"Pleaseee, I need my wingwoman," she begged.

"She'll go." Her Mom cheerfully said for her.

"Mom!"

"What you need is a night of fun away from everything and she" She pointed at Thea, "needs a wingwoman to catch this Harper. And I have seen him Thea and he is quite the catch." Her mom sighed.

"Oh my God Mom!"

"Isn't he?" Thea replied looking dreamily.

Felicity wasn't going to come out of this alive. Her mom and Thea were a deadly combination. " Ughhhh. Fine. I'll go. But you owe me."

"Yayyy," they both squealed.

"You guys can leave I'm finding my dress and everything myself, alright?" She mock glared at them.

"Done," Thea said while walking out the door, "see ya in a few"

"Bye dear," her Mom walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Raisa's been helping me in the kitchen and I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Felicity laughed. "Okay Mom, Good luck." She was pretty sure her mom was driving Raisa up the wall. God she loved her.

* * *

The sound of music pounding reached her ears as lights from the club flashed all over. Thea and Felicity were being escorted through the club by Roy, Nyssa, Sara, and two other bodyguards.

She had to admit that she was happy to get out and clear the stress that was pounding on her head and heart. She just wanted to get lost in a fantasy before reality starts to fully eat her up. She needed to seriously plan a night alone with Netflix later on.

"Come on Felicity, lighten up," Thea yelled over the blaring music.

"Yeah Felicity that dress should definitely not go to waste," Sara said winking at her.

Felicity blushed. She had decided on wearing a dress that was more subtle, which is kind of odd because she was going to a club; but she just wasn't feeling it tonight; so she had gone with a strapless black tight thigh high dress, which came with a thick leather belt. She had on black stilettos and her hair was left straight cascading down her back and pulled back at the front.

"Sara," Nyssa said in a playful warning tone as Felicity flushed. Felicity had known from when she first talked to the two that they were together. She was happy for them. Since their first meeting she had gotten along with the two of them really well. They talked and joked with her and it made spending time with them all the better. At this point they were pretty much her friends and not bodyguards.

"Well it's true, she does look hot, doesn't she?" Sara replied while looking her up and down.

Felicity and Thea laughed while Nyssa gave her girlfriend an amusing glare.

Nyssa sighed dramatically while smiling. "She is too much to handle."

"She is." Thea replied while Sara stuck her tongue out at all of them.

"Come on guys let's dance. I need to show Roy my A game." Thea adjusted her short sequenced blue dress while looking serious.

"That's right," Sara replied. "We need to get this boy on his knees for you."

"Come on Felicity, let's go." Thea pulled on her arm.

"Thea is it okay if I sit this one out. I'm not really in the mood for all the grinding that's going on. I just wanna get some drinks." Felicity replied. She hated being a buzzkill but her emotions were getting the best of her and she just couldn't.

Ughh Oliver was ruining her social life.

Thea saw the sad glint in Felicity's eyes and she knew that what happened between her and Oliver was worse than she thought. She didn't want to push her. She was just happy she agreed to even come.

"It's okay Lis." She smiled warmly at her. "Just make sure when we get back you have drinks for us."

Felicity chuckled. "Definitely!" She yelled as Thea, Nyssa and Sara went off to the dance floor.

The other two bodyguards were stationed close to Felicity as the group separated; and Roy Harper was doing a very bad job at pretending he wasn't only watching Thea.  
Felicity giggled to herself as she grabbed a stool by the bar and sat down to order their drinks.

"Four martinis please." She shouted so the bartender could hear.

"Right away Mrs. Queen," he replied while trying to avert his gaze.

Okay. That was a little weird. Why did no one look her in the eye? Wait, Roy did the exact same thing to her when she first met him. Maybe they're just intimidated she thought or-

"You know you really are a hard woman to get a hold of Mrs. Queen."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. A cute familiar voice. One that she has been missing for too long.

She turned around to make sure she wasn't day dreaming. When she finally realized she wasnt, she jumped up squealing and ran into his arms making him lose his balance.

"BARRY!" She yelled.

"Hey Felicity," she could hear the smile in his voice as he hugged her tighter.

She couldn't believe her eyes as she pulled back looking at him, her hands on his cheeks, "Oh my God I missed you so much Barry. What are you doing here? Is Iris here? What about Caitlyn? How are they? How are you? Is-"

"Woah, woah. Relax Felicity." He smiled in this adorable dorky way that made her kiss his cheek and hug him again.

"I'm so happy to see you. What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly while pulling him to sit on the barstool beside her.

"I'm happy to see you too." He laughed. "And I'm working a case here in Starling. CPD wanted me down here to look at some evidence in an ongoing investigation; and I was hoping to find out what was going on with the new Mrs. Queen."

She looked at him surprisingly. She didn't know what to say to him. How was she suppose to explain to her best friends that she was basically put into an arranged marriage because her daddy was a psycho. Not to mention the fact that her husband is soon to be the head of the Bratva organization and is a stupid controlling psycho himself. Frick.

"We're not mad Felicity." He looked at her knowingly. "We just wanted to know why you didn't tell us."

She hated that she most likely hurt her friends. They were the closest people to her after her Mom. She had met them when she was 15 in Central City. Her mom, with the knowledge of Anatoly, had moved them to Central City as a safety precaution. They were her first and only friends for the longest time and they helped her to put her past behind her. She yearned for them to be at her wedding and to have the familiar comfort of her friends in a new environment; but it was too dangerous.

She had to come up with a believable lie but she could sort of tell them something along the truth.

"Barry it all happened so fast. It...What the-"

* * *

He had been in meetings all freaking day. First at QC and then at home with the Bratva contacts in Russia. Slade Wilson was one of Oliver's Mentors, a right hand man to Anatoly and another close ally to Oliver. He was looking after the Bratva in Russia while Anatoly was here.

Anatoly had arranged for weapons from Russia to be sent to Starling in order to have the upper hand against the Triad.

Oliver and Anatoly were worried. There had been news of a dangerous and lethal new right hand man to China White, and that was something to be distraught about. Now they had to worry about vertigo and this.

This stupid Bitch just wasn't going down.

Oliver felt an ongoing headache from the QC meetings, the Bratva meetings and his unreasonable actions towards Felicity.

He sighed as he sat down in his chair; Anatoly and Diggle the only ones in his office.

"I will be furthering this discussion with Slade in Russia later on tonight and I have arranged for an Alexander Ulshov to meet you at Verdant. He says he has some information on this new man from the Triad. He wants 5,000 for it."

Digg whistled. "If he wants 5,000 it better be worthwhile,"

Oliver nodded. "Digg get the car ready. Let's get this shit over with." He got up from his chair with Digg behind him; this day just kept getting longer and longer.

He arrived at the club within the hour and received word from his men that Alexander was waiting for him inside his office with Tommy.

He made his way towards the second floor surprisingly without being noticed by the mass and opened the door for his office. He walked in and saw a man in his 30s sitting on his couch waiting for him.

Ulshov was a gambler and by the looks of it he was a smart one too. He was dressed in an all black suit with chains across the breast pocket. He seemed to wear his wealth on him like a shield. He was not Bratva but he associated himself with Bratva members and therefore he decided to provide them with certain information for a price.

"Mr. Queen," he got up from the couch and shook his hand.

"Ulshov," Oliver shot back. The man did not back down from Oliver and he seemed to clearly be overconfident.

"Mr. Queen, I can assure that you have brought my reward," he smiled nastily.

Oliver knew that Ulshov thought he was good; but he knew he was better. He was not going to tolerate a bullshit game between Ulshov and him. He would give the money to Ulshov on his terms; and his terms alone.

Oliver smiled darkly back at him and was happy to see the man take a step back. "I can guarantee that you will not be assured anything if you don't start talking." He said coldly.

Men like Ulshov liked to play for more money and they withheld information in order to get more. The only way to get around them was to scare them.

"You named your price and I am a man of my word and you will get the 5,000, and the 5,000 alone. If you try anything else I can assure you will be walking out of here with much less than what you came in with. So talk." He growled out.

Ulshov stuttered knowing fully well as to what that implied. "Ye...yes...Mr. Queen...umm...Captain..."

"Ummm...this man I've heard is extremely dangerous. There has been sightings of his work in other cities. He tortures and kills ruthlessly. He never kills first; he chooses to torture for hours or days and then he kills; it is his signature. He thrives off of it. They say he is not human." Ulshov spoke in fear.

"What else?!" Oliver snarled.

Ulshov jumped, "He...he is not Triad. He is the head of a smaller organization that has been kept secret. The Triad is helping to conceal it."

"What!?" Oliver yelled. He was not expecting that at all. This was unbelievable. It was too dangerous. They would have to be fighting off two fronts now. Fuck. Oliver could hear Digg and Tommy curse.

"It's true Mr. Queen. I...I have a name sir of the organization." He swallowed hard before speaking again as he could see Oliver's anger bubbling through. "The name is H.I.V.E.. It is a ghost organization. There is barely any information on them or on the leader anywhere."

Oliver growled in anger. How could they not have known? How could he not have known? They were too stupid to think that they were going to easily get the upperhand.

"Pay the man his money Tommy and put in an extra thousand." Oliver spoke. He then turned to Ulshov, "You have done the Bratva a great service. I can expect that if you have anymore information on this H.I.V.E. you will come forward?"

"Ye...Yes...Mr. Queen..."

Oliver nodded at the man before Tommy escorted him out of his office.

Oliver sat down in his chair dragging a hand through his face tiredly. "What do we do Digg? How did this get past us?"

"I don't know Oliver. But I do know that we need to reinforce all areas; we need to start questioning...and Oliver? I know you're not going to like this but we need a hacker. We need the best hacker."

Oliver's face filled with realization and he shot out of his chair. "No!" He couldn't.

"Have you heard the things that Felicity has done. For God's sake, she's hacked into the FBI for fun when she was 12!" Digg raised his voice trying to get his point across. "We need her."

"Digg," Oliver looked at him with an angry and pained expression. "I can't have her involved in the Bratva. What if someone finds out what she's doing? I can't."

"We'll keep her safe. She'll be working at the mansion, after all." Digg gave Oliver a knowing look smiling. "I know what you did for her and I can assure you that she will very happy."

Oliver looked away. He wasn't ready to show people just how much he cared for her.

He needed to think about her being involved. Deep down he knew that this was the best option. That they could most likely keep her safe if anyone found out. He knew that she would be more than happy to help; but it didn't stop that horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that anything could happen to her. But if they were going to the Triad because of this, then nobody would be safe.

"Fine," Oliver said unwillingly. "I'll ask her."

Digg smirked. "Well once you get her to start talking to you that is."

Oliver glared at him and moved towards the window of his office that overlooked the club.

He didn't even realize that Tommy had come back to the room and that him and Digg were talking about a security concern at the club; that was until Tommy surprisingly said loudly. "Hey, isn't that Thea on the dance floor?"

What? Oliver had started walking towards Tommy who was looking at the security cameras in the office with Digg.

"And Sara and Nyssa...oh shit is that Felicity but whose-?" Tommy drifted off knowing very well as to what Oliver's reaction was going to be. Platonic or not.

The fuck. Who was with Felicity?

"Ollie, let's just go down and say hi inste-" Tommy said while trying to block the screen and attempting to guide Oliver towards the door.

"Tommy," Oliver gritted out, full on glaring at him. Oliver moved and looked at the screen that Felicity was on.

He had never felt this way before about a person. He always knew he was jealous and possessive as he always took good care of what was his; But the the amount of jealousy and the amount of possessiveness that he was feeling at what he saw was not normal; it was at full force. It was enough to make him snap; to make him think irrational; to make him want to rip that man's arm off of her body, limb from limb; and tie her to his bed, pounding into her until the only man that she would be clutching was him; until the only name she remembers was his.

Felicity was in the arms of another man and she was smiling at him in adoration. His hands were clenched so tight into fists, his body completely tense.

What the fuck was she doing in another man's arms?

"Okay buddy. You need to relax cause it's probably nothing. So ummm...enough with murdering the guy about a million times in your head-."

"Don't fucking tell me to relax Tommy!" Oliver snapped. He was going to kill this guy or any other guy that touches her.

"Oliver. If you go down there now and behave like this, Felicity won't forgive you. Think about it man." Digg's rational voice spoke through.

He knew he had to calm down but all thoughts of that went away when he looked at the screen again.

She jumped up again and he saw her kiss this asshole and hug him again.

The anger, jealousy and possessiveness broke through like a dam bursting open, and all rational thoughts were washed away.

He could hear Digg and Tommy calling his name as he left but he didn't care. What he did care about was the fact that HIS wife was in the arms of someone who was not him.

He knew she was going to be pissed but he didn't care as he pushed his way through the crowds. His murderous stare stopping anyone from daring to say anything to him.

When he reached them he pulled the man away from her and slammed him into the nearest wall beside them.

He glared at the him and the man looked shocked scared out of his mind. "Don't fucking touch what is mine." He sneered at him and the man if possible looked even more fearful.

"Oliver, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" She yelled at him tugging on his arms to let go

He ignored her and glowered at the man.

"I...I'm sorry..I..I didn't mean...umm Felicity help me." Barry looked at Felicity panicking as he saw Oliver get angrier.

Who the fuck was this guy and why did he know her?

"Oliver, let him go. Now!" She yelled physically prying his hands off of Barry.

As soon as he pulled off of Barry, he latched his hand onto her arm and pulled her with him.

She heard him shouting his name as he popped the password in for the basement harshly and pulled her down the stairs with him.

He didn't know what the fuck he was bringing her down here for; but he knew that he had to get her away from that guy before he caused some serious damage.

"Oliver, are you insane? What the hell was that?" She shouted pulling her arm away from him.

He laughed darkly pacing around her like she was his prey. His need to claim her as his was overwhelming, but he knew he had to tape it down.

"What the hell was that?" He mocked her. "What the hell was that man touching you for and who the fuck was he?"

Felicity narrowed her eyes, completely pissed off. "You freaking caveman. You do not get to tell me who I can and cannot touch and that was my best friend Barry you asshole! You just manhandled my friend and you better freaking apologize to him for it" Her loud voice was being used too much today. God she was going to murder him.

"You made it pretty clear yesterday that you were going to remain a dick for the rest of this relationship and I made it clear for you to stay away from me. So stay. The hell. Away from me." She bit out but not before he could see the hurt mixed in her eyes.

He stopped pacing and looked at her getting ready to retort but she spoke again this time warily and exhausted. "Oliver, I'm tired of this. You can't keep doing this to me. This push and pull is killing me. It's too much." She whispered out as tears leaked down her cheeks. She hated that he was seeing her cry but she just wanted him to stop whatever game he was playing. Everything was already so stressful and he was making it worse.

He hated seeing her like this especially knowing that he was the cause of it. It pierced him more than any bullet had ever pierced him. He was supposed to be making things better with her; not making them worse. But seeing her with this Barry just made him act in anger. He lost control. His feelings for her were too strong.

He just stood there looking at her and she was looking back; pleading.

This was it. Could he finally just let her go and push her away for good or could he give in to what his heart wanted; what every bone in his body wanted.

He said nothing. There was so much that he wanted to tell her but nothing was coming out.

She sighed, wiping her eyes with her hands. "I'm just gonna go back upstairs." She spoke so low he wasn't even sure he heard right until he saw her turn around.

"Felicity!" He yelled. Apparently he'd made a decision without even knowing it.

He saw her turn around. He wanted to kiss her so badly right now but he had to do this right. Acting on his feelings now could ruin them forever.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"Oliver, you can't just apologize and think that all is forgiven. Yo-"

"I know. I know, but I'm...I'm sorry." He's pretty sure he can count on one hand how many times he's ever given a heartfelt apology, and to say he was bad at them was an understatement.

She looked at him surprisingly. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to say those things at all." He said while walking towards her.

"Why did you then?" She asked and the look on her face was going to end him. He needed her to stop looking at him like that.

"Because you scared me...God Felicity...I was so scared and then you were fine and that fear...that fear..was killing me."

"Oliver."

He moved away from her pacing back and forth, pulling at his hair. He was never good at talking about his past or any of his problems with anyone but for some reason doing it with her made it easier. It felt right.

"Felicity...I wasn't suppose to care about you...I wasn't suppose too...this marriage was suppose to be nothing but a solution to our problems." He stopped pacing and looked at her. Her mouth was parted and her eyes were wide. He would've laughed if not for this current situation.

"I...I said those things because I wanted you to be angry. I wanted you to not want to see me again... because I needed to push you away. If I pushed you away then maybe it wouldn't hurt as much and maybe the fear wouldn't be so painful. After my parents died...I can't lose anyone close again. Please you have to understand that's why I did those things. I can't lose anymore." He spoke his heart out hoping, hoping that she could forgive him.

"Oliver. I understand why you did what you did but I...I can't forgive you yet."

His heart fell. This was it he thought. He lost his chance at being anything with her.

She walked towards him grasping his hands. "Oliver, I can forgive you just not right now. I need time. You really hurt me. An-"

"I'm so sorry," he interrupted taking one of his hands away from her and cupping her cheek. God he was making it really hard for her to not forgive him.

"I know, but I need time?" She asked pulling his hand from her face down to interlace with her other. "Okay."

"Okay," he swallowed.

"Soooooo friends," she said with the most adorable smile on her face.

He actually laughed. This woman.

"Friends." God he would take anything she gave. He just wanted her.

"But that means no pushing away and being an insufferable controlling maniac." She pointed sternly.

He laughed again and smiled down at her. "Understood."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guyzzz. Sorry for the late update I've been super busy. This is the last week of summer and I'm so sad cuz school starts. I won't be updating til next Monday cuz I'm gonna be going away camping. Thank you so much for the well wishes for modelling lol it was so much fun. Thank you all for the reviews and for being so patient. I love u all and I hope** **u enjoy this.**

Felicity and Oliver had made their way back to the bar after their talk. She was happy that Oliver was finally talking and opening up to her; and she was happy to learn that he did care for her. Their relationship had started off with so much fighting and anger that she was happy that they were finally moving in a more positive direction.

She was ecstatic to see that Barry was still at the bar and that he was talking to Diggle and Tommy. She sighed in relief. She thought he would have left scared out of his mind and she thought that she would never be able to give him a proper explanation about the whole marriage fiasco.

"Barry. Oh thank God, I thought you left." She said walking up to him smiling. She could feel Oliver's presence tense behind her as he slipped an arm around her waist. Oh god how long was it going to be before the caveman act stopped. She rolled her eyes at him and just left it. She would be lying if she said that she didn't like the feel of his arms around her.

Barry laughed hesitantly and nervously while scratching the back of his head. "No, Mr. Diggle and Tommy said that they'd wait with me until you...umm..came back."

He gulped loudly while looking at her and she knew; oh she knew that Oliver was giving him a terrifying look from behind her.

She smacked Oliver's chest and he looked down at her smirking. God he was so sexy when he did that. Okay clearly not the point right now. Stop Felicity.

"Barry I'm so sorry for the late introduction but this unfortunately is my husband, Oliver Queen." She said begrudgingly while turning back to Barry.

Barry stuck out his hand "Ohhh. Nice to meet you Oliv-"

"Mr. Queen," Oliver corrected him as he added a lot more pressure to his handshake causing Barry to wince.

Felicity hit Oliver's chest again. "No Barry just call him Oliver. He just has something shoved up his ass at the moment."

Oliver tightened his grip on her tiny waist and glared at her as Digg, Tommy and Barry laughed.

"Barry, Oliver would also like to apologize about that whole episode that happened earlier. He tends to be a little insecure and you know the rest." She waved her hand smiling cause she knew that Oliver was glaring daggers at her.

"Oliver," she said condescendingly, making him feel like a child who was being forced to apologize.

He knew that he had too in order to get into Felicity's good graces again; but he really didn't want too. He was never one to have to apologize. Ever. Fuck him. He was going to have too.

"Felicity..he really doesn't have too...umm..you know he-" Barry spoke up clearly uncomfortable.

"Of course he does Barry. Now Oliver." Felicity smirked.

Oh god he hated this but fine. "I'm sorry Barry...I must have gotten a little carried away." He said and then chuckled in the most humorless way he was actually surprised that Felicity didn't hit him again.

Digg and Tommy just looked at Felicity and him in shock. Oliver Queen apologizing and admitting he was wrong, no matter how begrudgingly, was most definitely a rare sight.

Barry swallowed tightly, "no worries." He replied clearly still intimidated as he looked down at his clock and shot up from his chair. "Oh shit, I have to get going. SCPD wants me bright and early tomorrow for this investigation, I'm so sorry Felicity."

Felicity looked sad and walked out of Oliver's arms to Barry.

"How long until you go back" she asked weakly.

"I'm here for the week." He smiled at her reassuringly.

She shot up at that. "Great let's meet for lunch and then we can talk." She couldn't let him leave without telling him about why she didn't tell him or the rest of her friends about the wedding.

"Yeah. I'd love that," he grinned widely at her.

"You can both have lunch at the mansion if you'd like." Oliver spoke up from behind her.

Barry and Felicity both looked at him in shock. What the hell? He was basically about to have a pissing contest on her. What in the world?

Oliver pushed his jealousy aside. He realized how sad Felicity was when she thought Barry was leaving and how happy she was about going to lunch with him. Barry was important to her and although he didn't fully know about their relationship he knew that Barry made her happy, and Oliver wanted that for her.

"...sure. That would be ummm awesome... Thanks." Barry seemed genuinely happy but scared at the same time.

Felicity continued to give Oliver a weird look before turning to Barry and pulling him in for a hug. "I'm so happy to see you and I missed you."

"I missed you too and I'll call you." He pulled back grabbing his jacket from his barstool.

"Bye Felicity."

"Bye Barry."

Barry gave Oliver a nod of acknowledgement before making his way out.

After a long moment of silence Felicity turned towards Oliver. "Thank you, Oliver." She walked towards him. "For making an effort."

He nodded at her. It was really the least he could do.

"You ready to head out?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm just gonna go tell Thea, Sara and Nyssa that I'm leaving."

"Okay, I'll wait here." He responded and watched her every move as she walked into the crowd.

* * *

It had been a few days since their talk and their relationship had definitely returned to normal. Oliver had made it a point to do his best to do whatever it took to make her forgive him.

He had already planned out since before there talk to give her something he knew she would love; but he knew she would think that he was trying to bribe her into forgiving him so he planned on giving it to her later on.

This was definitely not his forte. He had never done anything like this before and it was all too new for him. He had never had to grovel for forgiveness, he normally just got away with everything; especially the way he treated his flings.

He was never one for relationships. It was always just sex. He was selfish when it came to it too. He would do whatever he pleased and then he would leave whenever he wanted too. He had brief relationships that normally lasted a week because he typically would have cheated by then. He was known for his playboy ways and women would throw themselves at him regardless.

That was until Felicity.

Oh he knew that Felicity was attracted to him but she fought his every move and decision, something that not even some of the closest people to him would do. And now she was the reason behind his grovelling.

He wanted; no he needed her forgiveness. Thea told him that he couldn't just buy her forgiveness and he knew that he couldn't either. He knew that whatever he did would have to be from the heart; and he would do it for her. Only her.

So every morning since their talk he placed a different set of flowers beside her bed. He had known that she loved flowers when she was talking with Raisa about her love for the Queen gardens.

So every morning he would place them by her and wrote a small note with an apology.

It was something that was kept between the two of them because he was sure he would've known if anyone found out. No one would have guessed that the almighty Oliver Queen, Bratva Captain soon to be Pakhan would have done this for anyone. His hands were behind the pain and demise of so many, how was it possible that his hands could do something so loving?

It was early on in the afternoon and Oliver was on his way to attend a series of Bratva meetings with Anatoly, but before he went, he dragged Felicity down the halls of the mansion towards her gift that he'd been wanting to give her for days.

"Oliver," she giggled in her long pink summer dress. "Where are we going?...Oh my God is this where you show me the torture house and you finally kill me."

She was pulling her hand away from his in mock fear. He laughed at her theatrical performance. "If I wanted to kill you Felicity, I'm pretty I would've done it a while ago. It would've saved me a lot of trouble."

"Heyyy," she smacked his arm.

"You know it's a punishable crime to hit a Bratva Captain." He teased while giving her a playful glare.

"And what's the punishment for a wife of a Bratva Captain?" She teased back raising her eyebrow at him.

Suddenly they stopped at a door and he pulled her in front of him before whispering in her ear, the ghost of his breath tingling it, "the punishment borders on the line of pleasure." He whispered huskily and smirked at her wide eyed reaction.

She had no time to fully even comprehend what he just said before the door opened and inside of it was everything she could have dreamed of.

There was computer parts, screens, computer equipment and all of them were newly updated and it was heaven. She's window shopped a million times just looking at these babies. She jumped and squealed touching every new piece of equipment. "Oh my God. Oh my God. They're so beautiful. My babies. I've wanted you for so long. Oh they just have cost a fortune. Oh my god. Ahhhhh." She yelled.

Oliver leaned against the door frame laughing as he watched her reaction. It was everything for him to see her so happy. This feeling inside of him just wanted to give her every hidden desire of hers. He wanted to give her the world but he knew there were dangers out there that would stop him from giving her everything that she wanted. Her safety came first.

"Oh Oliver, thank you, thank you so much. I love it." She was in the middle of the room looking at everything.

He grinned widely at her. "This should keep you busy for a while, I'm sure that you can take care of the updates and it...it should do you well on looking for your father. And I want to let you know that you have free reigns on the security systems in this house."

"Oh my God really?!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Yes. It's yours...And I need to ask you to do something?" He hated that he had to bring her into all this. He swore to protect her but he couldn't do that properly without her help.

"Yes, anything." She replied looking at him curiously.

"I need your help with a problem. I need a hacker. We've been battling the Triad out for years now and we've just learned that they've been working with a ghost organization, whose leader is apparently lethal. I need you to dig up anything you can on H.I.V.E.. Any relevant information will be useful."

"Yeah of course. Once I get these babies set up I'll get right too it." She couldn't believe that he was actually doing this knowing how much he wanted to protect her from this.

"And Felicity? Please, please be careful. If anyone finds out about you doing this, if anything happens I can't...I won't be able to live with myself." He was begging her.

"Of course. And Oliver" She said while walking up to him. God she was so gorgeous. "Thank you so much. For everything. This means so so much to me and..."

"And," he replied as she reached out to grab onto his really muscular arms. Wow, what did he do in his free time? Move trucks. It was unreal.

"Annnd...I forgive you." She looked up at him shyly as she shot up on her tiptoes and placed a short kiss on his cheek, her lips just brushing his scruff.

That might have been the least most intimate thing that's ever been done to him; but for some reason it felt like so much more. It caused his heart to beat like a drum and his blood to boil with want.

She pulled away and suddenly their faces were almost touching as they stood looking into each others eyes. His hand moved to her waist as hers clutched onto his forearm. Their faces were closing in awaiting the touch of each other's lips ;but suddenly they were interrupted by the footsteps of Diggle calling Oliver's name.

It was like cold water was thrown on them as they jumped away from each other.

"Ummm thanks again for everything." She said while touching random equipment in her hands to busy her hands and avoid eye contact with Oliver.

"Yeah, no problem." He replied while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. This was not normal Oliver Queen behavior. "I'll just leave you too it."

"Bye, Oliver," she whispered.

"Bye Felicity." He said as he walked out of the room. His mind kept replaying everything that had happened. He smiled to himself. She had forgiven him and that was all he really wanted right now.

* * *

Felicity had stuck herself in her new room for the rest of the day. She was excited and anxious to set everything up and get started on her searches for her father. She was also super happy that Oliver was trusting her with the task of finding information on the H.I.V E. Organization for the Bratva. At least she was going to be able to do something and be useful.

She had finished setting up all her computers and her monitors; attaching all wires; and she was currently taking apart the hard drives and other parts of the computer and replacing them with a more high tech version. It was going to take at least another day until the full setup was completed; then she would finally be able to start her research properly.

She decided to call it a night and make it back to their bedroom. She couldn't help but replay everything that has happened between her and Oliver in the past couple of days.

He had been so sweet and it was so adorable to see him act so unsure of himself when it came to these types of things. He was a Bratva Captain for goodness sake and yet he was worried about a certain flower that he had chosen that day because she sneezed after smelling it.

She snickered at the thought as she pushed the door for the bedroom open and suddenly halted in her steps.

Scars.

There were scars marred all over his body. Some looked like they were knife wounds and others were bullet wounds and burns. All she could see was the pain that must have come with each of them.

There was a tattoo on his back as well but underneath it you could see marks too. What had happened to him? Each one of those must have caused him a ridiculous amount of pain. She wanted to cry for him. No one deserved that kind of hurt.

He was putting his shirt on and he didn't seem to realize she was there which was pretty surprising. But she must have made some sort of a noise because he quickly turned around looking at her. His surprise quickly turned to his mask face and she couldn't stand it when that face was directed at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked harshly.

"Oliver...I..I...was just coming to go to bed." She replied a little taken back. She had never thought to wonder why he always kept his shirt on around her. She always thought it was to make her feel more comfortable.

"...Oliver...how...what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it." He responded quickly. She could see the haunted look in his eyes and she wanted it to leave him immediately.

He never wanted her to witness this. To see his scars. He was afraid to see the disgust and the pity in her eyes. He didn't need pity. Each scar told a story about him and his service to the Bratva. His service to protect his people. But he had not want her to see them. They were too disgusting for someone who was as kind and beautiful as her. He didn't want her pity or anyone else's pity.

"Oliver...I'm sorry." She whispered.

After avoiding eye contact with her, His eyes shot up to hers at what she said.

He had to take a step back at what he saw in her eyes. It wasn't pity, it wasn't disgust; it was worry, pain and sadness.

He didn't want that look to taint her.

"Felicity?" he questioned. He didn't know what else to say.

"I'm so sorry Oliver for these scars. I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that pain." She said as tears fell down her face.

"Felicity. Why? Why aren't you disgusted?! He raised his voice. "Why aren't you disgusted by me?

He whispered the last part.

"Oliver, why would it disgust me? It shows what you've done to survive, what you've done to help your brotherhood and others survive. It hurts me to know the pain that you've gone through. It hurts me to know you could think that your scars would matter to me. They're a sign of your bravery Oliver."

"Felicity," he whispered. What did he do to deserve her? "I'm not, I'm not." If only she knew why he sheltered himself off from everyone. Why he sheltered himself from love? He was a coward.

She walked towards him and looked at him. Regardless of the scars he was still the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. They made him even more beautiful because they told his stories.

"Oliver, look at me." She commanded lightly.

He looked her in the eyes as she spoke her hands coming to rest on his chest were a scar lay.

"You are a brave man Oliver Queen. Your scars tell stories of too much horrors and I wish. I wish that I could take that pain away from you. I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything when you're ready. You're not alone." She smiled comfortingly at him. "You're not alone. Everyone needs help once in a while and it's okay to lean on someone."

He couldn't believe her. He couldn't believe how he had gotten so lucky. She was everything he wanted, everything he needed and more.

Her hand on his bare skin burned and marked him. He was already hers for as long as she wanted him. She already managed to wrap him around her little fingers without even knowing it.

She wasn't even breaking down his walls anymore. She was destroying them, with every word, smile laugh; with everything that was her.

This kind of love that was developing was dangerous. His heart and mind knew it. But he couldn't find it in himself to push her away.

"Thank you, Felicity," he told her.


	8. Chapter 8

**heyyyy. Super sorry for the late update. After the long weekend camping trip school started and I'm pretty sure everyone knows how that is lol. Im in a pretty demanding program so it might be difficult for me to update as often as I would like. I hope u guys understand. And I'm soo sorry. Thank u so much for all the love u guys are amazing. Hope u enjoy and let me know what u think.**

Felicity had awoken the next morning in pure bliss. Things were going really well and she was especially pleased that Oliver had not freaked about her seeing his scars for the first time. It showed that their relationship wasn't going to take another step backwards and that he was really starting to trust her.

What she didn't expect was to find Oliver walking around the room shirtless, shorts hung low showing off his amazing V line and morning scruff that looked far too good. He could literally be on the cover of a magazine, it really wasn't fair. His body was way too sexy and the scars just added to the appeal.

She was openly gawking at him just hoping that he wouldn't realize her staring. She didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that he was now going to openly walk around shirtless in front of her.

Probably bad, because she was most definitely going to make a fool out of herself.

"You like what you see?" he turned around winking at her.

Oh shit. He knew that she was practically drooling over him. Someone kill her.

She glared at him blushing.

"I've seen more toned and better." She said casually before sticking her tongue out at him. Yeah right. He was like a Greek God.

He looked taken back and basically shocked.

She bursted into laughter at his reaction. She doubt that anyone had ever said that to him. If only he really knew that there probably wasn't a moment when she saw him that some part of her didn't want to jump him.

"Well Mrs. Queen it's a pity that you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." He teased while looking awfully possessive when he called her Mrs. Queen.

Oh she had a serious love for whenever he associated her as Mrs. Queen.

She stepped out of their bed getting ready to go to the bathroom. "Oh it's a real shame, especially when there is so much more potential out there." She giggled at his half amused, half annoyed reaction as she went into the bathroom.

She quickly washed up, showered and put on a pair of new clothes that she had left for herself in the bathroom the night before. She was not going to risk Oliver seeing her in a towel.

She dressed herself in a black and white floral skirt that went above the knees, and a white spaghetti strapped shirt. She tied her hair in her usual ponytail and put on her glasses before walking out.

She was surprised to still see Oliver in the room sitting on their bed in a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt, checking his phone. "Oliver. What are you still doing here?" She asked curiously. He was normally gone by now.

"Ummm," he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I just wanted to know how everything went yesterday... Did everything work alright?"

Oh my goodness he was adorable; and that definitely was not a word that many would describe Oliver Queen as. He was too cute, and he was nervous. God he was so mushy and she loved it.

She smiled brightly at him, "yeah everything was great. I'm transferring some new parts into some of the computers to make it even better right now. I really love it Oliver."

His face literally brightened up and she had to giggle at his reaction.

"Good. That's great. Just let me know if you want to order anything else." He got up from the bed walking towards her.

Felicity poked him in the chest playfully when he reached her. "You will regret offering that Mr. Queen,"

His eyes darkened at her words. As his eyes focused in on her mouth. A small smirk was forming on his lips and just as he was about to speak the ringing of a phone pulled them apart.

"Sorry, let me just get this," she hurried towards her bedside table.

Her face brightened as she saw who was calling. "Barry! Hey!."

"Yeah today is perfect...No. it's no problem at all...okay see ya." She hung up.

"Yayyy. Barry's coming today for lunch," she jumped up and down.

He couldn't help but feel her joy. The light that she had just casted itself on everything around her.

"Are you going to join us?" She asked eyes hopeful.

"I can't. I have a meeting with a Bratva member downtown." He wished he could. He found himself yearning to spend time with her. "But do you want to grab breakfast with me before?"

She nodded happily. The days were getting harder and harder for him to keep any sort of distance away from her and that was going to prove to be a problem.

They walked down to breakfast together, her talking about the tech upstairs and what exactly her updates would do. He barely understood, but it really didn't matter. Hearing her voice was like music to his ears.

"So ummm...how do you know Barry?" He asked in what he thought was a subtle voice as they were eating their breakfast on the kitchen island. He barely knew anything about her personal life before this and he wanted that to change. He also couldn't help but feel extra curious about Barry.

Felicity poured herself some coffee and smiled up at Oliver. "I've known Barry ever since I was around 15. My mom and I moved to Central City because of...concerns about my father."

She always felt uneasy whenever she mentioned him. She hated it because it always felt like he still had a hold on her.

Oliver grabbed her hand and squeezed it in comfort and support. He hated her father so much his blood boiled whenever she would mention him in fear. How could anyone hurt her? That sick bastard was going to pay.

"I met Barry first at a park with my mom. Me and him were both super awkward and we would both ramble; and we just ended up clicking after bumping into each other." She grinned at the memory and Oliver couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous at the close friendship that the two shared.

"Barry then introduced me to Iris and Caitlin; who are my two other most closest friends. Us four made it through most of high school and college together. We would always be experimenting and doing crazy things. Everything was perfect." She looked at Oliver and he could see a sad look enter her eyes. His heart crumbled at that look.

"I'm happy that you had them," he squeezed her hand again, watching her every reaction.

She turned towards him after taking another sip of her coffee. "I missed them so much...My mom just hopped us on a plane to Russia and said to not contact them, just in case of my dad. And then everything with the marriage happened and...I couldn't."

"You couldn't what?" He replied looking her in the eyes.

"I couldn't have them around because I was worried that they were in danger here. I was worried about what I would say to them about all.." she waved her hands around the room, "..of this."

"How do I explain this to them?...I don't know what to say to Barry." She said in panic. "I've never told them about him. I've never told anyone about him."

He pulled her towards him, his hands on her arms rubbing up and down trying to erase the worry and fear.

"Felicity, you can tell them. You can tell them a version of the truth. They can't know about the Bratva, but they can know that your father is after you and that you married me for protection. That is believable and it is the truth." He continued to rub her arms, her face crinkled in worry.

"You don't have to worry. It'll be fine." He said soothingly.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm just so worried because I know that they're hurt about me losing touch and about not telling them that I was marrying a freaking hot billionaire slash Bratva captain.

He chuckled, "well this hot billionaire slash Bratva captain thinks that everything will be fine."

She groaned loudly. "Oh my God, my brain doesn't work," she blushed while hiding her face in her hands.

"Hey big bro, Felicity." Thea walked in looking way too happy.

"You." She pointed at Oliver, "are wanted by Digg and Uncle. They said that they are both furious with your lack of timing and incompetence."

Felicity laughed as Oliver glared at Thea.

He looked down at his watch. "Fuck, I'm late." He said while getting up.

"Well if the rumors are true that is not irregular Oliver Queen behavior." Thea teased as she sat down beside Felicity.

Felicity giggled.

"Bye speedy," he said as he was walking out of the kitchen ignoring her. But before he went he turned and looked at Felicity giving her a reassuring smile. "Bye Felicity. And good luck."

She beamed back at him and suddenly it seemed as though that was all he needed to be put in a good mood.

* * *

It was already approaching lunch time and Felicity was patiently waiting for Barry's arrival. Oliver had arranged for a meal to be prepared by the cook and brought to them in the gardens as a surprise; and she had only found out about it through a quick text from him. He was so sweet, she almost swooned after reading his text. Her feelings for him were growing hard and fast and it was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

She was beginning to learn that Oliver, deep down, was a sap. She smiled to herself as she waited by the door for Barry.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the ringing of a doorbell, and before a bodyguard could answer it, she jumped to the door and opened it.

"Hey Barry!" She said beaming as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey Felicity," he responded while laughing.

The moment they released each other from the hug, she saw him turning around taking in the mansion. "Oh wowww. It's like a castle. How big is this place?! Is it like X-men where there's like a private jet that comes out of a courtyard? Oh my God that would be so cool."

She laughed at his excitement. And she honestly couldn't answer the X-men question because she was pretty sure it was a possibility.

"You're ridiculous Barry." She giggled pulling him through the corridors of the mansion. "You hungry? How about lunch first and tour later? She asked raising one of her brows in question.

"Sure. Yeah, definitely." He responded while admiring everything.

"Are you aware of the amount of security there is around here. It's like a private army. I'm pretty sure that this is the safest house in Starling." He said giddily while admiring the amount of body guards around.

She couldn't help but laugh at how perky he was. He was like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah, Oliver takes the safety of his family really serious." She replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about his story in the papers... It must have been terrible." He said sadly.

"Yeah. It is." She replied knowing just how far that tragedy had affected Oliver.

"Sooo Oliver arranged for an outdoor lunch for us, in the gardens." She changed the subject while taking Barry outside.

"Woahh...it's beautiful and really? Oliver arranged this."

"Yupp."

"Wahh. He's really cool but like really intimidating." Barry said seriously.

Felicity snorted.

"Heyyy, I'm being serious," he bumped shoulders with Felicity. "And he's like huge."

"You are something else Barry," Felicity said as they reached the table in the garden that was already set with the most delicious looking food.

"Oh my God. That looks amazing." He said as he sat down.

"Mhmmmm it does."

They both had started to pour food into their plates as they started talking about Barry's ongoing investigation; and Iris and Caitlin.

It was only during the middle of the meal when Barry started to ask Felicity questions about what had happened with her.

"So, what were you going to tell me that night that we were at Verdant?" He questioned looking concerned.

"...ummm that night at Verdant I wanted to tell you why I didn't tell you guys about the wedding a-"

"Felicity it's alright."

"No it's not Barry. And don't you dare lie and tell me that you guys weren't hurt...we've been friends for so long and for me to just disappear and then get married. Well I think that deserves a proper explanation."

He nodded. "I guess you're right...sooo what did happen?"

"You know me Barry. You've known me for a while but I've never ever told you, Iris, or Caitlin about what happened before my Mom and I moved to Central City."

"Well I just assumed that you didn't want to talk about it. I don't want to push you to explain a part of your life that you don't want to share." He replied, fully knowing that something had happened to her and her mom.

"I don't think I'm ready to fully share it yet but I need to tell you parts of it in order to explain myself." She swallowed.

He nodded encouragingly at her.

"...My dad...my dad used to abuse my mom and me," she heard Barry's fork drop as he gasped.

"...I'm. ... I'm so sorry Felicity." He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

She gave him a watery smile and continued. "We're okay Barry...My mom. Well my mom found a way to get away from him and we thought we had for good.." She gulped in fear thinking about him. "...that was until he sent us a letter, threatening us, telling us he was going to get us back."

"Oh my God, Felicity," Barry got up from his chair to go to her as he knelt beside her holding her hands. Her eyes were teary.

"That's why I married Oliver so quickly. We struck a deal and mom and I were to receive protection; and Oliver needed to be married. That's why everything happened the way it did. It all happened so soon and I was afraid of you guys being angry."

"No Felicity. I mean we were hurt but we were never angry. We knew you probably had a good reason...I'm so sorry Felicity."

"Don't be," she smiled while cupping his face.

"So why did Oliver need to be married?" He asked curiously.

"...I can't tell you..I'm sorry...but it's for a good reason." She looked at him worriedly afraid he wasn't going to accept her answer.

"It's okay, Felicity. I understand. And Iris and Caitlin will too...but I'm sorry that you couldn't fall in love like you've always wanted too."

Felicity suddenly paused and gave Barry a nervous smile,"...I don't know Barry...but I think I'm falling in love with Oliver...I mean I know it sounds crazy after only knowing him for a short while but it's something unreal. I've never felt this way before and I don't know if its a good thing or a bad thing at how fast my feelings have grown." That was the first time she was admitting it and God it felt good.

Barry bursted out laughing. "Well that's awfully fortunate." He laughed again.

"Heyyyy," she said with a pout in her face.

"Hey," he looked at her nudging her shoulder smiling. "I'm happy for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world and if he makes you happy. I'm happy."

"Aww thank you Barry. I love you," she said as she pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Save it for Oliver, Felicity." He laughed as she swatted at his arm.

"Barry Allen!"

* * *

After lunch, Felicity had given Barry a grand tour of the house as they talked about anything and everything. She introduced Barry to Thea and Raisa, who absolutely adored the little dork. Her mom had gushed over Barry when she saw him and made him promise to never come back to Starling without Iris or Caitlin.

Before she even knew it, it was time for Barry to leave to go back to Central City. The goodbye had been much harder than she thought. It's not like she was never going to see him again; it was just that she missed seeing him everyday.

After Barry had left, Felicity busied herself with her computers trying not to think about her friends in Central City. She felt at peace knowing that they knew a bit of the truth and that they would hopefully all move past this.

She sighed after taking a part another computer. She couldn't work feeling like this. It was like that empty feeling you get after you've come home from a great trip. The unset feeling was in her stomach and she was already missing Barry. She wanted her comfort food; and for reasons she probably could explain, she found herself wanting Oliver.

"Ughhh, stop Felicity. Get a hold of yourself." She murmured. Maybe she should just go to bed. Thea was most likely busy and she didn't want to put a downer on her Mom and Raisa. Yup. She was just going to go to bed and sleep that feeling away.

She got up, put her tools away and turned off the light making her way to their room.

She found herself hoping that Oliver would happened to have come home early that night. But that hope was crushed quickly when she opened the door to their room and found it untouched.

"Come on Felicity, it wasn't like he was going to here anyway." She told herself. She hurried and washed up in the bathroom changing into her silk pajama shorts and tank; but before she made her way out, she saw Oliver's shirt hanging on a rack.

Should she? To have the comfort of Oliver's woodsy masculine scent was too good to pass up on; so she took her tank off and pulled his shirt on without giving it another thought.

The shirt was practically a dress and she found herself inhaling his scent; and as creepy as it sounded, it made her feel much better.

Felicity made her way to their bed and turned off the lights having no trouble falling asleep; engulfed and feeling safe by the scent of Oliver.

* * *

Felicity was awoken by a loud groaning and moaning of words. What was going on?

"No! No!...Mom...Dad...it's going to be okay...I'll save you...,"

Whatever sleepiness she was feeling as she got up quickly went away as she realized that it was Oliver.

She quickly shot up and saw him writhing on his side of the bed. His face was scrunched up in pain; his brows furrowed in worry, and sweat was pooling around his skin. Her heart clenched tightly at the sight before her. She had to help him.

He suddenly started to whisper harshly in Russian as she broke her pillow barrier in attempt to reach out to him and calm him down; but then he started again.

He was moving in panic on the bed, his body acting as if it was set on fire. He groaned and whimpered panting miserably. "...no...no...Thea...No!...Raisa...I'm coming...I'm coming...Felicity!...no...no...please don't. Please...don't leave me.."

"Oliver!" She called out to him needing to help him.

She moved closer to him her body hovering over his as she cupped the side of his head, hugging him. Her fingers ran through his hair soothingly as she tried to ease his pain. "Oliver. Sweetie I'm here and I need you to come back to me." She told him.

His body continued to move whimpering in pain. Tears had started to form in her blue eyes as she thought about the images that he was envisioning right now.

Her soul wept for him. She thought about the boy who had lost his parents. The boy who constantly feared that he would lose others as well. The boy who turned into a man who had gone through physical torture and had seen too much suffering.

She knew she had to be strong for him.

"Oliver," she continued to whisper in his ear, kissing his temple. "You're safe. We're all safe. Nothing is going to happen to us." She repeated it as a mantra. His body slowly started to calm down, his breathing slowing down.

Suddenly Oliver's eyes flew open and he looked around in pure terror and panic. She had never seen anyone look so wild and unsettled.

He finally looked at her as she continued to repeat that they were all safe. "Felicity" he sounded so scared and vulnerable, his eyes searching hers.

"Shhhhh Oliver," she looked at him as she wrapped around him tighter, holding him. "It's okay, it was just a dream." She reassured him. She needed him to be okay.

For a moment he just looked at her as he tried to control his breathing. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked comfortingly, rubbing her fingers in a soothing motion on his chest.

He shook his head furiously as he clenched his eyes tight, burying his head in her chest, wrapping his arm around her to hold her in place; afraid that she would disappear.

That action made her feel sick as she clung onto him tighter. How many times did he go to sleep afraid? How many times did demons attack him in his dreams? How many times did he wake up alone in a state of fright? Did he receive comfort from anyone?

"Shhhhhhh Oliver. It's okay. Go back to sleep." She cooed at him, kissing the top of his head where it lay on her chest. "You're not alone anymore. I'll protect you." She whispered, her heart breaking. He always worried about the protection of others but who was there to protect him?

He let her lull him back to sleep as she kept her arms as a shield around him. One of her hands continued to tease through his hair as the other rubbed soothing circles on his back.

He curled himself around her like a child did when they were afraid and were seeking any sort of comfort.

She waited until she knew he was in a deep sleep before she let the tears pour down her face.

Her heart physically hurt at seeing him like this. He had gone through too much. Too much. She had known about him seeing the death of his parents but to see the effects of it; to see how much it plagued his mind and soul; it made her want to take away all the weight and the pain that he held on his shoulders.

He had done everything in his power to protect her and make her safe. But now. Now it was her turn. He was hers to protect and she would do whatever it took to keep him safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**heyyy guyzz :))). I'm so sorry for the long wait. My school life is eating me up and I honestly have been having no time to do anything. I will do my best to update regularly but there might be small chunks were u won't see me for a while. I am so happy u guys enjoyed the last chapt and I hope u giyz enjoy this. Thank you for all the love. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and to just let the know that I love tthem and I'm sorry I can't reply its just I I can't find the time. Thank you for everyone who followed and favorited and everyone who reads this. U guyz rock. Enjoyyyyyy!**

This was perfection.

That was what Felicity thought when she woke up the next morning. She was currently lying on her side and she was lying on the most comfiest pillow ever, which also happened to be very firm and hard.

She never wanted to get up she was being smothered by a blanket and she loved it.

Wait.

Did her blanket just wrap around her tighter? What? Did it just breathe on her neck? What was that hardness underneath her shirt?

What. The. Frack.

She was full on alert at that point. There was no more in between of being awake and asleep. Her body was on craze mode.

She slowly craned her neck to see what the hell was going on and that was when she realized that Oliver's freaking face was just inches away from her. She quickly turned her head back. What?

Oh my god. Oh my god. She must be dreaming. She looked over again and then started to freak out.

Oh god she wasn't.

His face was buried in her neck, his breath fanning hot pleasurable air on the sensitive skin. Her comfortable pillow just so happened to be his very large toned arm; and his other arm was thrown over her in a tight embrace. His whole body literally engulfed her, trapping her in and shielding her. There wasn't an inch of her body that wasn't touched by his.

Wasn't she holding Oliver last night. How did it end up with him spooning her and... HIS HAND!

Oh my God his hand was underneath her shirt. Her heart was beating wildly, her face flushed at the possibility of him waking up.

HIS large hand was underneath her (or his) shirt covering the span of her stomach- oh no...it was inching higher. His every touch was leaving a trail of burns along her body. Why did it have to feel so good?

Crap. She needed to get out of this before he groped her boob. No, she could not think about that right now.

Oh no. She could feel a really, really big problem behind her. Oliver's morning issue just grazed on her backside. She had to bite back a moan. She needed out like right now.

She tried to get out of his hold but soon realized that it was quite literally impossible. His arms were like iron bars that could trap you and never let you out. Every single time she tried to pull away from him he pulled her tighter to him whispering something in Russian.

She managed to pull his hand down and leave it on her stomach instead of it unconsciously molesting her chest. How the hell was she supposed to move from here?

"Oliver!" She whispered. Attempting to just wake him up slightly, enough for him to realize that he'd decided to keep her prisoner but not enough for him to realize their current situation.

"Oliver! Wake up!" She whispered again.

He slowly started to stir at her voice. "..licity?"

"Oliver, you have to let go." Good god she needed distance from this sexy beast, who just so happened to be even hotter in the morning. She needed to get away from his touch...and everything before she acts on her dirty mind.

"What are you...oh." He realized, and he most definitely realized that his member most definitely decided to wake up as well. Oh shit he thought.

He let her go quickly disentangling his body from hers before he lost all control and decided to flip her on her back and have his way with her.

They both separated from one another, the tenseness growing thicker and thicker.

Soon the memories of the night before hit Oliver and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Although he had people that cared for him, he had never been cared for in that way. Nobody knew about his nightmares except Digg. He actually thought that they had minimized a lot since Felicity had shown up in his life.

He still had them but last night had been bad. He normally would wake up as quickly as possible, but last night, he just couldn't escape it. He saw his mom and dad die again right before his eyes; and then he saw Raisa, Thea, and Felicity all die in the exact same way; and he was helpless. He couldn't do anything.

But then he heard her. He heard her voice calling to him and without even thinking he clung to her.

He didn't have a nightmare for the rest of the night. He actually slept peacefully and he would be lying if he said that it had nothing to do with the blonde who was sleeping in his arms. She had felt so good in his arms, and he knew that if he could stay like that forever, he would. They were like two puzzle pieces that magically fit together.

Felicity as always did not do well with silence and he was just staring at her and it was making her feel all jelly like. Oh boy.

"Ummm so how did you sleep? I mean...uhh... after, not before your nightmare; and oh God,... I'm so sorry for bringing it up, I didn't mean too...it's obviously a terrible topic of conversation...unless you want to talk about it. Which you don't have too if you don't want...I'm making things worse. I'm sorry just ignore me."

She hid her face in her hands at her stupid babble. She was so stupid. After mentally cursing herself she suddenly felt Oliver's hand grab hers off of her face and when she looked up at him he was literally smiling at her, biting back a laugh.

"I love it when you do that." He whispered. She wasn't even sure if he was saying it for her or for himself. Her eyes were saucers and she couldn't believe what she heard.

"Felicity...about last night...Thank you." He gave her a grateful look and she couldn't help but smile widely at him.

"It's nothing, Oliver...uhh...how often do you have them?" She let her curiosity get the better of her. She hoped that he would open up to her about this. She just wanted to help.

His face twisted at his own memories and she thought for a second that he would get up and leave.

He shocked her when he began to speak. "...Every night...some days its just flashes and it's not so bad, but the others..." He looked at her with so much grief in his eyes.

She crawled over to him immediately and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, her hand lying on his chest feeling the heavy thrum of his heartbeat.

"...my parents, there death is like a video pressed on replay in my mind...And sometimes I don't even see them...I see Thea, Uncle, Digg, You; I see everyone dying just like they did.." His voice was something so heartbroken. It was like he was speaking from a far distance with no way of getting home.

"Oliver, it's okay. Everyone is fine." She attempted, trying to do her best to comfort.

"...I know...I know...but sometimes I don't even realize it...; and sometimes it's the torture that I remember..." He didn't know why he was sharing so much. He never told anyone this except for maybe Digg. He wasn't ready to tell her every single dark secret of his but he wanted too. He wanted to share every part of him with her; and he wanted her to do the same.

Her face had shown him so much care and her comfort; the comfort of her arm being around him was everything.

She wasn't afraid of his horrors; she wasn't afraid of what he's done, of how unhealthy his nightmares were, she wasn't afraid that he was damaged.

She wasn't afraid of him.

He was terrified that she feared him but once again he was surprised by her. This beautiful light. His light. His Felicity.

"Shhh Oliver. It's okay. It's going to be alright..." She said strongly to him.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

His eyes snapped to hers in question. "For what?"

"For sharing that with me. I know it must have been so hard for you Oliver, I can't even begin to imagine... But know. Just know that you do not have to face these demons alone. You are not alone." She smiled shyly at him.

He pulled her hand from his chest and brought it his face pressing a kiss too it.

"You are remarkable, Мой свет (My Light)"

"I am," she replied matter of factly.

He laughed at her cockiness.

"You are." He said again, voice serious and somewhat seductively. That's when he noticed that she was wearing HIS shirt. Every single ounce of possessiveness came reeling in at that moment.

She was his and his alone. Seeing her in his clothes was too much to bear and he wanted to tear it off her and claim her in another way.

His hand travelled to the collar of his shirt and he got up from his position towering over her. "Nice shirt," he said huskily. "Looks much better on you." he gave her a heated look.

She's pretty sure her heart was going to fail. He was leaning over her and his eyes had grown oh so dark. His face was coming closer but she suddenly jumped up and almost hit his head with hers when she heard his phone cry out.

He growled like literally growled and grabbed it. "Что!" (What!) He bit out at the interruption.

They almost kissed. Oh no.

She needed to get out of here.

She heard him speak harshly in Russian and it was doing things to her insides that it most definitely should not be doing. She's pretty sure he could get her off with just speaking Russian.

She quickly jumped out of bed and made her way to hideout in the bathroom.

She leaned against the bathroom door, chest heaving. What she going to do? Did this mean that Oliver felt the same way or was he just playing.

She didn't know and she was most definitely not ready to find out the answer.

* * *

Felicity had hidden out in here 'master computer' room all day; finishing up the upgrades and finally getting ready to turn her babies on.

She was most definitely not ready to see Oliver, even though she really wanted too. She was afraid that maybe this love and affection that she felt for him was one sided. He was a playboy after all; but then why did he always get so jealous and possessive over her. It didn't make any sense.

She banged her head against the computer desk. Why was this so confusing?

"I heard that I could find you here Lis, but i most definitely did not expect to see you doing...that." Thea's voice came from the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly strutting into the room. "And wow this place is so awesome. It's like in the movies." She admired the surrounding monitors and computers.

She didn't even give Felicity time to respond before she popped another question while jumping into the plushy chair beside her.

"It's Oliver isn't it?"

Felicity looked at her in disbelief. How did she guess?

"You and Oliver have a habit of being very, very obvious." Thea laughed. While putting her feet up on a desk.

"So what's up with the big bro?"

Felicity glared at her feet on the desk and swatted it off. "Not near my babies Thea or else I'll strangle you with one of the cords."

Thea chuckled at her threat and waited for her to spill her mind.

Screw beating around the bush. "I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with Oliver." She whispered while slamming her head back on the desk, her hands grabbing at her hair.

Thea jumped up and clapped her hands. "I knew it! This is awesome! Wait." Thea stopped jumping for joy and looked at Felicity. "What's the problem?" .

"You knew?" Felicity asked as she raised her head up to look at Thea.

"Well duhh. Like I said you and Ollie are obvious. We actually have a bet going on but that's not important right now." She waved her hands through the air like it was nothing.

"What?!" Felicity scowled. "You had a bet going on. With who?"

"Not important Lis, now spill. What's the issue?" Thea replied.

Felicity paused afraid of actually voicing her fears. "...I..I don't know..if he feels the same way.."

Felicity waited for Thea's response and she was most definitely not expecting for Thea to burst out into laughter. She was literally clenching her stomach.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Thea. "I'm being serious."

Thea stopped and looked at her in shock. "You two are such idiots...no offense. You have to be blind Lis to not see that Oliver is head over heels in love with you."

Felicity looked thoroughly unconvinced.

"Felicity he literally watches your every move when you're in a room. When you guys were fighting he was like a growly puppy that nobody wanted to go near. I've never seen him act like this over anyone before." Thea said strongly trying to make sure she understood.

"Really?" Felicity squeaked out.

Thea giggled at her face which was literally so cute. Her nose was wrinkled in this funny way and her eyes looked so big and blue at that moment; adorable. "Yes really. I've never seen him go out of his way to try to make any girl happy, other then me and Raisa. It's like the sun has been shining out of his ass since you came into his life. I've never seen him so happy and carefree."

Thea looked around the room jokingly as if somebody was trying to listen in. "I'm sure you've noticed how possessive and jealous he gets around you. Never seen him like that over a girl and you don't even believe what he told the Bratva men he-"

Felicity put a hand up for Thea to stop. "Okay backtrack Thea. What did he tell the men?"

Thea bursted into a fit of giggles. "Oh man he's going to kill me. Well technically I wasn't supposed to know but...you ask him."

"Thea!" She yelled. "Oh my God you can't just do that. Tell me."

"No way. Ollie will have my head if I do."

"I hate you." Felicity popped her head up and pouted.

"No you don't." Thea replied smiling. "And Felicity?"

"What," she huffed.

"Thank you. I mean Thank you for everything that you've done for Oliver. I've never seen him like this before and I'm so grateful. He deserves happiness. You saved him. You saved us."

"Aww Thea." Felicity smiled while crying a bit. "You can't just say things like that when I'm supposed to be mad at you."

They both laughed.

"Okay time for some super duper good news." Thea said quickly as if trying to hold herself back.

"You've been keeping it in for a while, haven't you?" Felicity snorted as she saw Thea literally bouncing in her seat and bouncing when she first walked into the room.

"Yes I have. Now let me speak." She replied giddily.

Felicity giggled and nodded for her to go.

"I kissed Roy!" She blurted out.

"What!? Oh My God! Ahhhhh" Felicity got up and hugged Thea as they squealed.

"I'm so happy for you Thea." Felicity grinned as they sat back down. "When? How? Speak."

"Two days ago. I decided to go for a walk in the gardens and asked if he wanted to come with. Well actually he sort of had too cause he's the bodyguard and all. But he said yes. We were flirting and playing around and then I just went for it cause he was definitely not going to make the move first."

"Aww that's so sweet."

"And it went onto a full out make out session and dang that boy csn kiss." She said while fanning herself.

"So are you guys like dating now? When are you going to tell people? When are you going to tell Oliver? Oh no what if Oliver orders Roy to kill himself?" Felicity went off.

"Ha ha. That is exactlu why we are keeping it a secret for now; and that is also why you are going to tell him." Thea said as though the decision had been made already.

"What?! Why me? He is literally going to shoot the messenger."

"Yeah right he ain't going to touch you. I've already checked this out from all corners. Oliver; will not cause bodily harm to Roy as long as you are there to calm him down."

"What the hell? I'm pretty sure that I add fuel to the fire." Felicity had no clue what this girl was thinking.

"Okay. Oliver, at Verdant was literally going to destroy that guy that hit on you, but you calmed him down and he didn't. Same with Barry. So that is why you tell Oliver. You are his wife after all. "

"Thea." Felicity glared at her.

"Felicity," Thea smirked back.

Oh no she was doing that puppy face again. Why did it have to make her feel so bad?

"Ughh fine. I still hate you. Now get out so I can finish this." Felicity jokingly yelled out.

Thea laughed as she made her way out of the 'master room'. "I love you Lis."

* * *

She had gone back to her room early on in the night to ensure that she would not run into Oliver.

Thea's words had definitely made her think differently about Oliver's affection towards her but it still made her wonder as to whether or not they were both prepared to take that step.

She was afraid. Her heart was now in the palm of Oliver's hands and it would destroy her if he crushed it. The rumors of Oliver Queen were not heard on deaf ears. She knew all about it. The faceless women every night; the careless behavior towards them and their feelings.

He was incredibly experienced and she; well she only had one past lover and that was it. That was enough for her but she was afraid that she wouldn't be enough for him.

She had changed into her pajamas again; a pair of shorts and Oliver's T shirt. Oh she saw his reaction to it this morning and she did rather enjoy it when she wasn't freaking out, but it brought her comfort when she was all alone in this big bedroom.

The bedroom was basically the size of an apartment; a very large apartment. It had a massive king sized bed literally fit for a queen in the middle. With two antique mahogany dressers on the side. The room was filled with antique furniture; it was spectacular. She had to admit that the Queen's had marvelous taste.

She sat down on her bed looking into the minor researches that she had set up for her father. She was going to start the big search tomorrow for her father and H.I.V.E. with her lovely computers because they were finally ready for use. Just as she was about to turn the lights off she heard a big boom.

She jumped up and squeaked.

Oh no. She could hear the rain start to pour outside and then another large boom went.

The thunder was too much for her. Her heart started to race at the memories that it brought.

"Relax Felicity. Just breathe." She whispered to herself closing her eyes. And then she heard another crack and literally jumped out of bed.

She could go to her mother. She always made her feel better. But instead she found herself thinking of Oliver.

Her heart raced in panic. She wanted Oliver. She wanted to get lost in his arms and his scent and not have to worry. He said he would always protect her and keep her safe and she wanted him to do just that.

She paced their room and decided to just go and look for him. Hopefully he was home and not busy.

She made her way to the door and opened it, walking out. She saw the guard that was in front of their door and decided to ask him where she could find Oliver.

"Excuse me. Do you know if Oliver is here?" She asked him kindly her body trembling.

"The Captain is in his office Mrs. Queen." The man said, again not looking at her. Okay.

"Thank you so much," she smiled in gratefulness and relief. He was here.

"Mrs. Queen, are you alright?" He asked noticing her body trembling.

"Uhmm yeah. I'm good. Perfect actually. Thanks for asking."

That's when she heard it. Another large boom that caused the lights to flicker on and off and she was lost. She could feel his blade in her. She could feel the fear that night. The blood was pounding in her ears and she couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

She could just make out the bodyguard yelling at her, shouting something into his earpiece.

* * *

Oliver had been in his office finalizing papers for QC when he was disturbed without a knock.

The fuck.

One of his men walked in and looked a mixture of fright and panic.

"Что это?!" (What is it) He yelled at the man. Who did he think he was to disrespect him like that.

The man spoke quickly in fear, "Captain, something is wrong with Mrs. Queen."

That was all it took for Oliver to literally run out of the room like a bat out of hell. His heart was racing, and not because he was running at full speed through the halls of the mansion. What could have happened? Was she hurt? Did someone break in? His mind conjured up hideous stories that made him panic.

When he turned towards the hallway of their room he saw one of his men crouched before her trying to help her.

"Felicity," he cried out as he reached her, the bodyguard quickly moving out of the way.

She was on the floor, on her knees, her head against the wall and her hands trying to hold her up as she tried to breathe; her panic attack killing her lungs.

He pulled her face into his hands as he called out to her. "Felicity listen to me! Listen to my voice!"

She looked up at him in wide eyes her breathing getting harder and harder for her to do.

"Listen to me Felicity! Breathe in and breathe out with me okay. Take deep breaths, it's okay I'm here."

"Breathe in and breathe out." He repeated it with her as he saw her brows furrowed as she tried to concentrate on his words. She began to do as he said, breathing in and breathing out when he told her too.

Slowly she started to relax her breathing somewhat going back to normal.

Oliver did not release his hands from her face afraid that she would go into another attack. His heart was still beating so fast and as soon as he knew that her breathing was alright and she was beginning to come back to him, he pulled her into his arms in a bone crushing hug and held her tight.

"What happened?! Are you okay?! Felicity!" He pulled her into his lap as she burrowed her face into his chest her arms going around his neck.

He could feel her nod against his chest and he shut his eyes in relief just taking moment to relish the fact that she was okay.

He knew that she wouldn't want to say anything out in the open, so he pulled her up higher into his lap and got up from the floor as he carried her bridal style into their room.

He gave his men a nod of thankfulness as he walked into their room and shut the door. He carried her to the bed and sat her down on it before tugging his shoes off and climbing in after.

He sat in the middle of the bed; back against the headboard as he pulled her onto his lap and into his arms.

She was safe with him.

Her head rested against his chest playing with the necklace that he always wore as he traced his fingers along the hem of her shorts, providing whatever sort of comfort he could.

"Felicity, what happened?" He asked somewhat desperately bending his head down as he watched her play with his necklace. He needed to know what caused her panic attack because he needed to find a way to ensure that it never happened again.

She didn't speak for a while and when she did she sounded so small and nervous that he just wanted to cradle her forever. "..It's silly really...I mean I'm a grown woman I shouldn't be afraid of this stuff...I shou-"

And that was when another boom of thunder went; lights flickering and she shrieked jumping up tying her arms around Oliver's neck as she buried her face there.

A look of realization crossed Oliver's face and he didn't find it silly one bit. He pulled her in closer feeling incredibly protective as he asked her. "Felicity. Look at me Красивый. (Beautiful)"

She looked up at him her eyes wide with un surety and fear. "Why are you afraid of the thunder?" He asked softly, concern etched all over his face.

She closed her eyes tightly before opening them again. Her blue eyes freshly coated with tears. "It's because of him." She whispered burying herself back into Oliver.

He couldn't even help the devastation and anger that flowed through his body at that moment. His body went rigid and he unconsciously held her tighter to him his arms completely shielding her from the outside world. He was going to fucking kill this man. The animal inside of him was begging to come out.

She spoke again, her breath touching his neck, "...He..he...there was thunder and lightning...and that was the first night he ever touched me. The first night he hurt me so badly..." He could feel a tear on his neck and that tear burned his soul creating so much fury.

Oliver's hand gripped onto her leg as she spoke, her touch was the only thing stopping him from destroying the drywall; but what he found made everything even worse.

He knew scars. He knew the difference between a scar left from something as simple as a fall, to a bullet, a whip or a blade. He knew his scars well.

He also happened to know that whatever he just felt on the inner part of her upper thigh was most definitely a scar left by a knife.

"Felicity," he growled, his control hanging by a thread. "Did he do this to you?" He traced the scar letting her know what he was talking about.

She pulled away from him and his hands found their way to her face holding it in place; the pads of his thumbs brushing her cheeks. He didn't want her to run, "Tell me."

The tears fell down her face like a waterfall as she cried."...I can still feel the knife Oliver, when I hear the thunder... It was so loud and he was angry at me...and Mom tried to stop him but he did it anyways...he said he was teaching me a lesson and then he struck me...the thunder was so loud..." She hiccuped.

His fingers wiped her tears away. It burned his skin and left a mark as though it were hot wax imprinting itself on his skin. He never wanted to see her cry.

His breathing was shallow as he tried to overthrow the monster inside of him. Knowing that he had left marks on her, marks that should never have scarred her beautiful skin. She was too pure and her own father had done this to her. He was an fucking dead man.

He nudged Felicity and waited until she looked at him and she gasped at what she saw. "Felicity, I swear on my life that I WILL find that worthless son of a bitch." He said angrily through gritted teeth. His jaw was clenched so tightly and his eyes looked ever so dangerous. The darkness had overtook him. "I will find him and I will make him suffer. The day that he ever thought of hurting you was the day he signed his death warrant. He will never touch you again. I promise you that I will fucking find him and I will make him fear living. I will make him beg for death."

The notorious and infamous Bratva Captain, who showed no mercy, who had no soul had shown himself. This was the dangerous Oliver Queen that every single man feared.

He held onto her tight that night. No harm was to ever come to her or else death will plague whoever dared to touch her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ayyyy. How are u guyz? Im sorry that it's been a while but my school life us murderous lol. So much to do, I basically get only one day off a week to relax and its just gettin crazy lol. Thank you guyz as always for the love, the comments, the follows, and everything. You're patience us amazing and I apologize beforehand for what's gonna happen at the ending of the chapt. Enjoy and please let me know what you guys think. I love your feedback.**

Felicity's Gala dress -

It had been days since the night of the thunderstorm and the once existing pillow barrier was yet to be put up again.

Felicity had not seen much of Oliver in those past few days but they would always manage to find their way back to each other in the night; as they held onto one another, falling asleep and hoping to chase the demon's of their pasts away together.

Oliver would always make an attempt to find a way back to their room as early as possible, and Felicity grew into the habit of waiting up for him. It had been 2 nights of sleeping in each others arms, and at this point, they couldn't get enough. It was hard for either of them to fall asleep without the other one present.

They both noticed the shift in their relationship. They had developed a sort of an attachment; and yet, it was never addressed. Neither of them would bring it up. It was just something that both of them knew they needed and wanted.

It had become a necessity.

Oliver had never felt so content in his life. It was like the world had shifted and nothing mattered anymore; nothing but her. He was terrified of the strength and power of what he felt for her. The hold that she had on him would cause him to move mountains for her, she was everything, and he knew, he knew that he loved her.

He loved everything about her; her babble, her cute dimples whenever she smiled, her passion and fire that she had in her, her strength, her beauty, the way she could brighten a room up by just walking in; the list could go on forever. He's pretty sure that he started to fall for her from their first meeting. He'd never encountered anyone like her in all his life and he didn't know what to do.

He was scared. This kind of love that he felt for her was not normal. He would kill or be killed for her in a heartbeat.

He had fallen ridiculously and madly in love with his wife. How romantic he thought.

It had been a busy few days and Oliver had been asked to attend a Charity event later that night and Felicity was to be his arm candy. He was actually excited for once about going to these events.

He never minded giving charity, it was always something he rather enjoyed as strange as it might seem; but what he did hate was the majority of the rich unpleasant high society who had a giant foot stuck up all their asses. He hated socializing with them, but as a businessman it was his duty.

He was home early, and it was a few hours just before the gala. He had played absent at QC when it was apparent that the Bratva may have had a new lead on H.I.V.E.. It had turned out to be a false alarm and that frustrated Oliver. There was nothing on this fucking group and it was killing him.

He had gone out to find Felicity to see if she had done the research that he had asked for. He had also wanted to find Felicity because he had a surprise for had thought long and hard about doing this and he knew that he just wanted to make her happy. He didn't want her father to be the reason her unhappiness and he most definitely did not want to be the reason for that.

"Raisa." He walked into the kitchen looking for Felicity. Raisa was drinking her afternoon tea and immediately brightened when she saw Oliver.

"Yes, my boy. What is it?" She replied smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"I was wondering if you had seen Felicity. She wasn't in our room or her room." He told himself not to panic again.

"Ah Felicity. She is outside in gardens. She needed fresh air." She gave him a knowing look as she saw his shoulders loosen at the knowledge of her whereabouts. "She is a good girl with good heart. Isn't she?"

He smiled at the thought of her. "Yeah, she is Raisa."

"Вы любите ее вы не?" (You love her, don't you)

He wasn't even surprised that Raisa had caught on. She always knew whenever something was on his mind or whenever something was bothering him. After All, she was a mother to him.

"Больше, чем я когда-либо любил никого." (More than I've ever loved anyone.)

She laughed as tears stung her eyes. She had never seen the boy that she had taken in smile so much and look so happy. She always wanted him to find someone who would make him happy. His life had always been a dark tunnel that never saw the light; until now.

She held her hand out for him to take while he stood in front of her. "Я так рад за тебя мой мальчик" (I am so happy for you my boy." She said in pure joy as she kissed his hand.

He beamed at her and kissed her forehead one last time before leaving for the gardens.

* * *

Felicity had made her way to the Queen's pool where she decided to sit and read a book to rest her mind and get some fresh air.

She had to admit that being stuck in the mansion was starting to drive her a little crazy; and not being able to find any information out of her research was bothering her immensely.

There was absolutely nothing on both her father and H.I.V.E.. She had hacked into the FBI, had done facial recognition, and looked up anything that may have been relevant in the news or online on both of them.

She came up with nothing.

After days of research and realizing today that her searches had found squat, she had decided that she needed to get out of her room for a bit. She needed to contemplate what her next move should be.

She knew that she needed to get into Interpol and Argus. Digg's wife Lyla had once worked for both of these organizations and she had told her that their might be relevant information with them. Felicity also knew that, that could take days. Those were not miniscule organizations. It might not even be possible, but she knew she had to try.

There was also still the Triad. The Triad's database would probably for sure have some information whipped out on H.I.V.E. and probably her father since he was a snitch for them. The only problem was that it was super duper dangerous and not mention risky as hell.

She would have to make sure that she wasn't caught or traceable whatsoever. Interpol and Argus carried the same threat, but the Triad and the Bratva were at war and it made the situation much more deadly to them.

This is why she had sought out this particular spot in the gardens by the pool. It was gorgeous and incredibly peaceful. You could see majority of the gardens from that spot, and the pool water happened to make the area look tropical. It was gorgeous. There were large open fields that were bordered with trees and flowers; and in every large space there was some sort of sitting area. It was like a piece of heaven had made it's way to earth.

Her researches would have to have to wait for now. She sighed as she sat on a lounge chair by the pool reading a romantic novel and basking in the sun in a pink knee length summer dress.

She didn't even realize how long she'd been outside as she lost herself in her novel. "Oh my God. Why would she say no to him? I would've thrown myself at him. What an idiot." She said to herself clearly getting way into it.

That's when she heard the chuckling and saw that Oliver was leaning against the doorway to the mansion watching her. Damn sexy man.

He leaned himself off of the door and moved towards her smirking. "Do I have to worry about you throwing yourself at some guy in a book?"

She glared up at him. "As a matter of fact you do because Troy is...he's perfect." She sighed.

Oliver scowled at her reaction and she snickered.

"So can I help you Mr. Broody?" She asked sweetly at him.

"I just wanted to know how your searches were going?" He came and sat on the footside of her lounge chair.

She put her book down and sighed in defeat, "not good at all. I've tried most of my safe options looking for anything suspicious but I've come up with nothing. So now-," she gave him a hesitant look.

"Now what?" He asked suspiciously.

"Now I have to lean towards my more riskier options."

Oliver did not look happy whatsoever at that. "Felicity-"

"Oliver don't." She said sternly. "It's fine. It's going to take a bit longer because I have to put up a safe wall and beef up my security so that no one can trace it back to me. And that's just the security concerns. I still have to breakthrough the safewalls of other organizations so it's going to be a long process."

"I know Felicity, I know. It's...I can't help but feel worried about your involvement. It's not that I don't trust you and your abilities it's that I don't know what can happen. It's out of my control and I don't like it." He bit out worriedly, his brows furrowed.

"Not everything can be in your control Oliver, and we just have to live with that reality." She knew he couldn't stand it. His past made it difficult for him to stand it. The feeling of not being in control was unsettling to him, a feeling of anxiety swarmed at his chest.

"Okay, Broody?" She teased to lighten the mood and kicked his shoulder lightly with her foot.

"I'm not broody." He pinched her leg as she squealed laughing.

"Yeah and I'm not a genius." She mocked his voice waiting for his deep laughter to fill the air.

She was not let down when it came and he smiled at her, dimples showing and everything.

"I have something I want to show you." He burst out.

"What? Oliver you really do-" she sat up grabbing his arm trying to tell him that he doesn't have to get her anything.

Suddenly he pulled out from his pocket an identification badge and it had a picture of her and her name on it. What?

"Oliver? Why do you have my picture and my name on a QC badge?" She asked slowly and hesitantly not even sure what to feel. Her eyes were wide, and her emotions were getting ahead of her.

He nervously looked at her while putting the badge in her hands. "It's yours. You now officially work for Queen Consolidated."

She just gave him a blank look. She wasn't even sure if she was moving or breathing. Was this even for real?

"Really?" She squeaked pretty sure that she sounded like a mouse.

He breathed out laugh and looked at her in adoration. "Really."

She literally screamed and threw her arms around Oliver's neck knocking him off a bit and started laughing in pure joy. "Oh my God. Thank you so much Oliver. Thank you!"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and couldn't help but laugh with her. Her laugh was contagious; it was like a musical that made people want to join in with her. God he loved her.

"When do I start? Wait. What's my job? I'm so excited!" She pulled back from Oliver and sat on her knees in the chair clapping her hands together.

"It's the same job that you applied for before and Felicity I need you...I need you to please follow me on this okay?" He said seriously.

She nodded quickly. He was attempting a compromise and she knew that she had to give him something in return. She knew how much this was scaring him and she wanted to ease as much fear from him as possible."

"You'll need to go into QC max three times a week. Most of the work as you know can be done from here... And your office won't be in the IT department, it will be next to mine."

Okay that was basic. That wasn't too bad. "But Oliver won't it be difficult for the IT department to contact me whenever they need me. Doesn't it make more sen-"

"I know. I know it does but I can't." He gave her a terrified look. "I can't be away from you for that long unless I know you're in the mansion; safe...If something happened to you..and I was only a few floors above...I...I couldn't." He closed his eyes tight before any images popped up. He knew he would get no work done because he would be worrying about her all day. "Please."

"Of course." She squeezed his arm. Sometimes she would forget about his past when he would do stupid pigheaded things and it made her angry; but she knows just how deep his past has affected him and if she could do anything to help him, she would.

"You'll also have Digg, Nyssa and Sara. It will always be either two of them or one of them escorted with 2 others."

Oh she knew he was pushing it but for now she left it. If this would help him relax and help her to not be bored and kill herself from being in the mansion all the time; than that was alright.

"Okay." She said getting up from her chair.

"Okay?...Wow I was expecting more of a fight on that one." He replied with this stupid annoying handsome look on his face.

"Do you want one?" She haughtily asked as she gathered her book.

He got up as they both began to make their way around the pool. "Oh I'd love one." he raised his brow at her.

"Fine." She said right before surprising him completely and pushing him into the pool causing a huge splash.

She bursted into laughter as Oliver popped his head up from the water looking half pissed off and half amused. His black T shirt and his jeans clung to his body leaving nothing for the imagination. If she wasn't laughing so hard she would've started to drool.

"Oh you think this funny?" He glared at her.

"I...find it...hilarious," she said in between giggles.

"Well let's see how you like it then," he said quickly and she didn't even have time to think before he pulled himself up ridiculously fast and reached for her pulling her in with him.

She popped her head up for air as every part of her was obviously drenched and Oliver was across from her laughing at her reaction.

"Oh my God! Oliver Queen you are a dead man!" She yelled before charging at him, splashing him and jumping on him.

If anyone were to have seen this, they would not believe that this was the future Pakhan. It was so unlike Oliver to be childish like this and to just simply have laid back fun; and here he was currently having a water fight with the woman he loved who was literally half his size.

The two continued to splash and dunk each other under the water, as they laughed and shouted completely oblivious to the world around them. It was just them and that was all that mattered.

Oliver was just about to dunk under the water again with Felicity when suddenly the world halted and they realized the position that they were in. Oliver was standing up with Felicity in his arms; her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms were thrown around his neck. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other in the most delicious way and nothing, nothing could stop them at this point.

Felicity wasn't even sure who moved first, all she knew was that Oliver's lips were on hers seeking her desperately, his mouth moving on hers impatiently as he licked the seam of her lips begging her for entrance.

She opened up to him completely and he wasted no time in devouring her with his tongue, his hands tracing her body as if she were a goddess. Kissing Oliver was like everything she could have dreamed it would be. It was intense, hard and rough but at the same time it was loving and caring.

He moved his hands down to her ass groping it and massaging it as she moaned into his mouth pulling his hair to bring him closer causing him to groan.

He pulled away from her mouth and began kissing and licking his way down to her neck. Each sound from her fueled his body to find more ways for her to make noise. Her whole body was on fire and she couldn't stifle her moans as she called out for him. "Oliver," she turned her neck to the side giving him better access.

She felt him smirk against her at her calling out his name before he bit down on her neck, sucking and laving at it with his tongue, staking a claim on her. Her body reacted at its own accord and she thrusted her hips down onto his already hardened length causing them both to groan at the friction.

Oliver gripped her tighter as she swiveled her hips again trying to find relief. He couldn't take it.

"Fuck, Felicity," he growled out warning her before he lost all control. "If you don't fucking stop I can't promise that I'll control myself."

She gripped the back of his head and pulled him up for a wet kiss before nibbling at the side of his neck going all the way up to his ear. "What if I want that," she whispered seductively biting his ear and grinding down on him once more to prove her point.

She didn't even have time to think before he pulled her mouth back to his hungrily, wanting nothing more than to take her against this fucking pool in broad daylight. This was everything that he wanted for so long and it felt so good; so right. He wanted to finally claim her as his. He wanted to fucking drive her crazy; he wanted to hear her scream his name in pleasure, he wanted to watch as HE made her come like no one could before. He wanted every part of her.

He moved them towards the wall of the pool without breaking the kiss and he placed her on the ledge as they parted for air. Their pupils were blown wide, her mouth was bruised with his kisses and her neck was marred with his marks. He groaned at the sight before he attacked her lips again and moved his hand up her thigh right where she needed him most.

Felicity's hands were not idle either as she lifted his soaked shirt up fingers touching the abs that's she'd dreamt about getting her hands on. Oliver quickly lifted his arms up and stripped himself of the material before resuming his teasing of his fingers on her upper thighs and kissed his way down her chest, sucking and biting any patch of skin he could find.

Felicity keened in want. She was dripping wet by now and it had nothing to do with the pool. Oliver's fingers were teasing the edge of her panties, his touch was lighting her on fire but he did nothing to try to ignite it.

"Oliver." She moaned out begging for him to touch her where she needed him most.

He chuckled at her neediness. "Tell me what you want, baby." He demanded at her as he slipped a finger through her underwear, just grazing her.

"You're so fucking wet," he accused at her and if he was unstable before, he was going to lose it very soon.

He was driving her insane. "Yeah, well who's fault is that?" She groaned back as his finger grazed her clit.

"Mine," he growled out looking her in the eyes before slipping a finger in between her wet folds. He watched her face gasp in pleasure as she continuously called his name out begging for more. He wanted to watch her every move, her every expression as he pleasured her.

"Mine," he growled as he pulled his finger out and pushed back in hard again muffling her screams with a toe curling kiss.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES THEY BURN! WHAT THE HELL GUYS!" Thea yelled out.  
It was like cold water was thrown on both of them as Felicity screamed in surprise and embarrassment, and Oliver quickly pulled his finger out of her bowing his head down on Felicity's shoulder in an attempt to control himself.

He breathed in and out as Felicity buried her face in his chest dying inside at the fact that her friend and Oliver's sister just caught them attempting to Frick frack.

"This a freaking public area. I could've been anyone. Oh my God." Thea scolded at the two.

While Felicity was dying of embarrassment, Oliver on the other hand was just annoyed. "Leave, Thea." He bit out.

"Yeah, I'll do just that, but your wife is coming with." She said stubbornly.

"What the fuck?" He gripped her waist tighter as Felicity pulled herself from his chest looking over at Thea. He intended to finish what they started and probably talk about what was happening.

"Yeah, she asked me to help her get ready for the gala and there is three hours left soooo-..." Thea glared at him clearly impatient.

"She's right. I gotta go." She looked up at him shyly.

He looked at her accusingly and she giggled. He didn't want to be away from her, even if it was for 3 hours. Screw that. Now that he had her he didn't want to let her go.

"Later. We'll take later I promise." She gave him a heartwarming smile trying to make him feel better because he looked like a kicked puppy.

Before she got up to leave he grasped her face with both of his hands and gave her a short sweet kiss.

She got up and left with Thea yelling at her as he heard his sister bombard her with questions.

He smiled thinking about what just happened. He loved Felicity and he knew, he knew he needed to tell her soon.

* * *

Much to Oliver's annoyance and displeasure Thea had informed him that Felicity would be arriving later on and that he should go ahead. Apparently her hair was messed due to the chlorine of the pool, so that left him to attend the gala alone for the time being.

After swimming he had quickly gone for a very long cold shower. The memories were too fresh in his mind and all he could think about was her. Now that he tasted her, he didn't think that he could get enough. She was like a drug to him.

All he could think about was the way she felt pressed against him, the noises she made, his finger buried inside of her, the way she said his name; he was pretty sure that, that was his favorite.

His imagination was getting to him as he thought about what he didn't know like whether or not she was as vocal in bed as she was in real life, how would her pretty lips look around his cock, what she would look like as he ate her out as if she were his last meal, and how would she cling to him as he buried himself deep inside of her, pounding her body until they both found release.

His imagination was killing him and it didn't help that he had not had sex since he first met her. He was being held together by a thread and at any moment he was going to break.

He gritted his teeth at his frustration as he was now currently surrounded by Starling City's elite and he had the urge to break something or someone. Where was Felicity? What was taking them so long?

Before he even had time to ponder over her he was dragged into a conversation with Malcolm Merlyn, Tommy's dad.

Malcolm had never supported Tommy's choices in life and therefore he basically disowned him. However, Merlyn Global was a particularly useful asset to QC and so once every now and then it was necessary for him to extend a hand.

They were in the middle of conversing about the Glades when Oliver noticed a familiar head of golden hair and that's when he saw her.

She looked gorgeous and he felt as though he was exhausting that word around her. His mouth watered at the sight of her. She was wearing a halter top long red dress that was tight at the top accenting her breasts but as it came below the waist it flowed out. The skirt of the dress was see through from the the thigh and hair was worn down and curled, and she looked so teasing it was killing him. She was a walking sin.

He excused himself from Malcolm making his way towards his wife and that when she turned around and he saw the back of her dress. God save him. There was literally no back. Was she trying to get him arrested for public indecency because that was what was going to happen. He clenched his eyes shut as desire poured through him. He was literally hard and he didn't even touch her yet.

That's when he noticed all the other eyes watching her, particularly the other males eyes. He saw some guy literally give her a once over lingering at her chest and he had to clench his fist in an attempt to not beat the guy senseless. He needed to be by her side now. He needed her to calm him down or else he was going to be arrested for murder.

He did his best to reign his emotions back in as he parted ways in order to get to her. He saw her greeting unfamiliar faces who all seemed to be familiar with her due to her new last name and he couldn't help but admire her politeness, her kindness and the way she presented herself when she was around others.

"Felicity," he wrapped his arms around her from behind as she leaned back into his chest as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She looked up at him and smiled as he pecked her lips in greeting. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and nodded in thanks.

Oliver then turned towards their company which contained the recognizable Carter Bowen and his mother who were currently talking to Felicity. He couldn't help but give Carter the death stare as he was looking at Felicity like she was a shiny new toy.

He kissed Felicity's neck and looked up at Carter possessively as he gripped her waist tighter. His look told Carter to back the hell off which immediately made Carter look scared and take a step backwards making Oliver smile devilishly. Sensing Oliver's continuous tenseness, Felicity turned in his arms a little and stroked her hand up and down his chest, attempting to tame the beast.

Oliver immediately regretted deciding to tune into the conversation when he did because he realized that Carter Bowen was even more full of shit.

"...yeah and I just finished writing my book which my agent says will definitely be a NY times #1 seller."

What a jackass.

"Really. Wow that's impressive but I thought I heard you say that you were in med school." He couldn't believe Felicity was buying his ass talk. Carter Bowen probably couldn't even hold his own in a fight.

"It's funny how things work out actually because I was on my way to graduating with honors and the next second my agent calls telling me that they're interested in me writing my own book. Apparently I'm the next Doctor Oz." He boasted in what he thought was a subtle way.

Oliver was ready to knock this kid's teeth out. "Well that's amazing Connor, sounds like you're the next big thing." He said fakely. He was fed up of this guy.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to take my wife for a spin on the dance floor." He smiled as they said their goodbyes and left towards the dance floor.

"Oliver," Felicity smacked his chest glaring at him once they were dancing. "That was rude."

"Yes it was, but I don't care. He was undressing my wife with his eyes and he's fucking lucky he's even alive for doing that." Oliver scowled his jaw clenching in annoyance.

"He was not." She replied.

"Yes he was."

"Oliver, are you jealous?" She asked while letting out a giggle.

"Yeah I am. You're mine and I don't like when other people try to touch and take what's mine." He said huskily as he leaned down to suck on one of the marks that he had left on her neck earlier. She had to use like a pound of concealer to cover it and it still showed.

Her insides were not suppose to feel all hot and jelly like when Oliver was possessive and jealous, but she honestly couldn't help it. An angry, jealous, possessive Oliver was one of the most sexiest things she'd ever seen; the way his body tensed, the way he would pull her towards him and the possessive look on his face had a serious way of getting her all wet it was probably unhealthy.

She moaned quietly as Oliver nibbled on her neck but then she realized they were in a public area. "No. Oliver you have to stop. I already had to drown myself in concealer to cover up that one."

He didn't pull away and continued his work as he replied. "Then there's no point in covering it up." He bit down again.

"Oliver!" She pulled his head away as he smirked at the mark. "You are such a caveman I swear."

"I'll show you caveman baby when we get back home." His eyes darkened as he spoke looking as though he wanted to take her into a closet and ravish her.

She bit her lip as her mind conjured up thoughts at what that could mean.

"No." He growled at her removing her lip from her teeth. His eyes growing dangerously black. "I'm not going to be able to fucking control myself here if you do that."

She felt a sense of pride knowing that she was causing the great Oliver Queen to struggle with his control.

"You know we still have to talk about...this," she whispered realizing that they were getting a little ahead of themselves.

"I know." He looked down at her vulnerably. "But I want you to know now that...that I...I want this."

She smiled brightly at him as if she were the sun. "Me too."

She rested her head against his chest as they swayed to the music, ignoring everything else that was happening around them.

That's when he almost missed it. He was this close to not seeing it. His eyes opened for a split second and that was when he saw the red dot hovering around before landing at Felicity's head.

There wasn't even time to think before bullets and screams showered upon the hall as the rich and elite scattered everywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

**hey hey :))))) thank you guys for being so patient and I hope u guys are ready lol. This is the final part for this story of the series . the next story is titled "Love Will Find a Way" so keep a lookout guys. This next part of the series coming up is gonna delve more into Felicity's father and Oliver and Felicity as they are now officially a couple. I hope you guys enjoy this and plz lete know what u think. You guys are amazing and thank you so much for all the love .**

She could hear nothing. She could feel nothing but terror in that moment. He was there. He was coming for her. He was going to take her away.

Those were the thoughts that abused Felicity's mind after she heard Oliver scream her name and the shots were fired.

She couldn't recall what had happened. One second she and Oliver were dancing and the next thing she knew he was shouting her name pushing her down violently.

She managed to only hear in a far away distance sounds of screaming and horror. People were shouting, running in every direction.

She didn't notice.

Her mind was plagued with thoughts of her father's presence that she didn't even notice that Oliver had pulled her with him behind a pillar, shielding ever inch of her body in protection.

She couldn't hear him yell at her, begging her to tell him that she was okay. She couldn't hear him yell for Digg and his men as they formed a human shield around the two of them.

She was lost in her own mind constantly repeating to herself the same words. "He's here, he's coming for me."

"Felicity!" she heard her name being called, but it sounded like she was hearing it from underwater. She kept hearing her name as whomever was calling it was shouting it in panic; pleading and begging.

She then felt the familiar warm, strong and safe feeling of his hands on her cheek. And slowly by slowly, she was brought back to him.

She never stopped repeating those same words of her father coming for her when she finally pulled herself back into the present finally seeing the fear written all over Oliver's face.

"Felicity, baby please are you hurt?!" He asked crazily. He sounded so scared. "Please, Felicity," he needed to know. His heart was beating murderously as the panic locked into overdrive.

"Oliver," she whispered in fright finally acknowledging him. "He's here. 'He's coming for me." She cried the tears spilling as her eyes darted frantically searching for the man that was the cause of her and her mother's pain.

Oliver face went dark, every instinct in him telling him to find that fucker now and break him. "If he comes near you he dies. He won't touch you." He vowed.

She jumped into his arms, her arms thrown tightly around his neck, her face buried in his neck as she sobbed. She clung on to him as if he was her lifeline, terrified of letting go.

"I'm here baby. You're safe. You're safe. I'm here." He whispered in her ear over and over again not really sure if he was trying to convince himself or her.

His arms wound themselves around her, his face buried in her hair as he inhaled her scent attempting to find relief. He could barely think about what almost happened. The thought causing him to shake alone.

He could have lost her.

He tried telling himself that she was in his arms, safe but he could not shake the feeling away. He was afraid he was dreaming.

"You're safe." He could feel tears sting his eyes. She was safe.

He didn't think that he could ever let her leave his arms after this.

"Oliver," he heard Digg call him. Oliver kissed the side of her neck before reluctantly looking up at Digg, his wife still clinging herself to him like a rock.

"The police will be arriving soon." Digg informed him.

"Bring the car. We're leaving," he said coldly. He wasn't going to let anyone he didn't trust near her.

"Digg," Oliver called out to him before he left.

The stare that Oliver gave Digg caused a shiver to run through him. Oliver's face was furious, the danger leaked from his features spilling out. He looked murderous.

"I want you to scout the area. I want you to find whoever did this." He was going to make this person suffer. "I want you to find whoever thought that they could shoot at my wife and I want you to bring them to me."  
He got up with Felicity still in his arms, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I'm going to kill everyone who was involved in this." He looked at Digg dead serious.

Diggle nodded in agreement. Felicity had grown to be like a sister to him and he felt so much guilt and anger. Oh they were going to find this son of a bitch.

The car was brought around soon after and as soon as they were in it, Oliver had felt a minor relief at the fact that she was soon going to be safe in the mansion.

"Felicity?" he asked again. He needed to make sure that she was alright. He knew that he tackled her down hard in order to avoid the bullet, he was scared that something might have been broken.

She whimpered in response and a wave of emotion went through him at the sound and all he wanted to do was wrap her up, lock her in his room and keep her away from the dangers of the world.

"Felicity, baby look at me." He told her gently.

She slowly moved her face from his neck and looked at him. When he saw her face he gripped her waist tighter in an attempt to control himself. He had too for her. He wanted nothing more than to do what any man would do when the women they loved was hurt and crying.

He rested his forehead against her as they both sighed in relief. "Are you hurt?" He asked finally.

She shook her head and went to bury herself back in Oliver when she noticed a patch of blood on Oliver's arm.

"Oliver!" She gasped as tears came down her face. "You're hurt."

He pulled her hand away from his wound that he had not noticed until now, and brought her head back to his chest.

"Shhhh it's nothing. Youre safe that's all that matters right now." He said lowly. He brought his head to rest on top of hers, closing his eyes at the thought of losing her. He pressed a hard kiss to her head, all that mattered was her.

Felicity had drifted off into a light sleep, the after affects of the night beginning to settle in. His body was rigid, tensed and alert constantly now. He had loosen his guard and lost his focus and that was why this had happened. He was so lucky, he pulled her tighter towards him; he was so lucky that he had opened his eyes at the moment.

Never again.

Never again was he to let his guard down in public. He was furious at himself. They should have scouted the area before entering, he should have had more men on duty in the Gala; His fucking mistakes could have cost her, her life.

His heart clenched so tightly at the thought. It physically pained him to think of a world without her in it, he loved her too much

The sound of the gates opening brought him back to reality. They had arrived at the mansion and he knew there family was probably going crazy with worry.

He stepped out of the car and managed to carry her all the way upstairs to their room without anyone noticing. He wanted her to be comfortable before their family came and he wanted to bring the Bratva doctor in to check on her just in case.

As he was about to lay her on the bed to pull out his phone and call the doctor as well as Digg, Felicity jumped up at the feeling of being let go.

Her mind had not settled yet. Being away from Oliver still meant that her father could get her; so as soon as she felt him trying to ease her down to the bed, she made a protesting noise that sounded nothing like her as she clung to him as tight as she could; her legs in a death like grip around his torso.

He tried again to put her down; it would only be for a second. The same thing happened again as she shook her head profusely at being let go.

"Okay baby, shhhhhhh," he whispered comfortingly to her sitting down on the bed instead with her in his lap and snatching his phone from his pocket. Who was he to deny her anything?

He sent a quick text to Digg about his status on the search and a text for him to send the doctor up.

He only realized when he was tucking his phone back in his pocket that his whole body was practically vibrating with pent up adrenaline, fear and so much anger.

He was going to explode. As he sat there with her in his arms he was suddenly exposed to all the emotions and the horrific thoughts of tonight.

Images of her lying dead on the floor, bleeding out, plagued his mind. He gasped as his heart pounded. She was in his arms,,safe; for now. Only for now.

He couldn't protect her. Tonight was proof of that. He had failed her.

He could've lost her.

She didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her.

He suddenly needed to distance himself from her before he lost it completely. The thought of doing it punctured his very soul.

Thankfully at that moment the door to their room was pushed open harshly as Donna came rushing in followed by Thea, Raisa and Anatoly.

"Oh my baby," Donna cried as she reached for Felicity.

Felicity looked up from Oliver's chest at the noise and tears streamed down her face at seeing her mother.

"Mom," she cried and if Oliver's heart was broken before, it was shattered now.

Felicity made no intention of moving out of Oliver's arms as Donna came forward arms clutching at her daughter, wrapping her arms around her as much as she could.

"I was so scared. I thought you were hurt," Donna cried

"Oliver," Anatoly called out and pointed at the doctor in the doorway.

He nodded, and slowly got up with Felicity, attempting to place her on the bed for the doctor to check her.

He needed to leave. He was a coward and he knew it.

"Felicity, I need you to let go okay? The doctor needs to make sure that everything is fine okay?" He told her as he set her down pushing her hair from her face.

She reluctantly nodded and looked up at him. "Will you stay?" She whispered.

He hated himself. He hated himself so much. "I can't baby. I have to talk to Digg and find out who did this." He couldn't help himself when he saw tears form in her eyes again.

"I promise, I'll come back." He vowed. He knew he shouldn't have but he had no choice.

He got up and kissed her on the forehead hard.

He passed by Thea and Raisa who had tears in their eyes as they hugged and kissed him. He could feel the worry and fear radiate off of them and he couldn't help but feel guilty about letting this happen.

He could hear them as they went towards Felicity, hugging and crying; thankful that they did not lose her as well.

He left as quick as possible, his control finally breaking at the helplessness that he was feeling. Nothing could stop him from finally snapping as he split a whole in the wall with his fist. How could he have let this happen!? He winced as his bullet wound burnt him, the graze of the bullet finally biting at him.

He was on his way to patch himself up quickly when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up quickly knowing for a fact that if they had nothing on the shooter he was going to explode.

"What?!" He barked answering.

"We found him." Digg replied immediately.

"I'm on my way." He replied and then hung up. His bullet wound could wait.

* * *

Oliver walked through the corridor of the small house that they had on the same property of the mansion.

To anyone it looked like a large shed but below it there was weapons of all sorts, cells, ceiling cuffs, and chairs all placed in large corridors.

Oliver met with Digg and the other Bratva men in front of the door.

They all lowered their heads in respect to Oliver as Diggle started to speak. "We haven't touched him yet."

"Good," Oliver gritted out the fury stirring in him at finally coming face to face with the bastard who tried to take his wife away from him. He wanted to be the one to make this man suffer.

The men moved and opened the doorway for Oliver as he walked in.

There he was. The man was tied to a chair in front of him, mouth gagged with a cloth. He looked to be 30 years old and was well built. He had blonde hair and was clothed in a black leather jacket and leather pants.

Oliver lost it at seeing his face, the immense amount of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he walked up to the man punching his face with as much force as possible.

The man's head flew back, groaning in pain as blood oozed out of his nose and for a second Oliver thought that he had broken his neck.

Oliver pulled the cloth from the man's mouth wanting to hear answers and wanting to hear him scream. There would be no mercy for him.

He pulled a knife out and bent down behind the man; his knife placed at the man's neck. "Who hired you!?" He yelled as the knife slowly cut a slight gash on his neck.

A deep throaty chuckle could be heard from the shooter's throat. Oliver couldn't take it as he walked around and took another swing at the man's face.

He wanted to kill him so badly but every bone in his body was struggling to keep him from doing so yet. He first had to find out who else was involved.

"Listen here." He whispered darkly as his knife cut through the man's chest. "I'm going to find out regardless if you tell me or not. And I'm going to kill you regardless."

The man swayed his head side to side in pain as Oliver continued. "Did you think that you could get away with shooting at MY wife? Did you think that you could get away with hurting her?"

It was Oliver's turn to laugh darkly as he looked at the man before him.

"I'm going to kill you, so withhold the information if you want. It'll only serve you more pain." His knife slit a deeper gash into the man's stomach in order to prove his point.

"...You...killed..my brother...I'll..kill..your bitch...if not me..then someone else will" He said through parted gasps.

Oliver fumed and snapped as he turned around quickly and stuck his knife in the man's throat. He looked at the man as he breathed out his last breaths. "Anyone who touches her, dies." He spoke lowly.

He threw his knife on the floor walking out of the room.

Digg followed as Oliver made his way over to wash up and clean his bullet wound.

"You should've taken care of that earlier Oliver." Digg chirped from behind him referring to his wound.

"It could wait." He snipped back.

"So the man just wanted revenge for his brother, but you didn't even get a name Oliver." Digg spoke disappointed as Oliver removed his shirt preparing to disinfect his wound.

"So what?" He bit out. He was pissed off that Digg was questioning him.

"So what? Oliver we have no proof that this man even had a brother. What if he was Triad?! What if he was really working for Felicity's father?!" Digg raised his voice at him trying to address the seriousness of the situation.

"Back off Digg," Oliver replied murderously.

Digg knew he was pushing boundaries when Oliver was already unstable but he had too before he shut everyone out. "Oliver, I haven't seen you lose control like this in a long time. This recklessness could be the cause of even more danger for Felicity."

"I know Digg!" He yelled back. "How could you expect me to not react like that when he almost took her away from me!?"

"I'm not expecting you to not react like that, I'm expecting you to do your job and figure shit out before you cut the lights out." Diggle said calmly as he grabbed the needle and thread from the med bay drawer and proceeded to stitch Oliver up.

"I also expect you to not hurt Felicity, Oliver." He pulled the needle out before pushing it back through the thick skin.

"What ar-"

"Don't bullshit me Oliver. I know that you're planning on pushing her away and that's exactly why you're down here instead of up there with her."

It amazed him how Digg could read him so easily sometimes. "I couldn't protect her. That man hurt her because of me" He replied softly.

"You were the one who saved her. You did protect her." Digg tried. "And Oliver. You haven't failed her. She would be with her father right now if it weren't for you."

"She's in the same amount of danger whether you're together or not." Digg sighed as he finished up the stitches and wrapped a cloth around the wound. "Think about it." He patted Oliver's back and left.

* * *

Where was Oliver?

That thought was constantly running through her mind since about a half hour after he left.

He said he was coming back; but that was hours ago.

Her mother, Thea and Raisa had been with her since he left. They had smothered her with non stop attention and had only left her to rest about an hour ago, due to the doctor's request. She apparently would feel the aches of Oliver throwing her down tomorrow.

She was now alone in their room and she hated it. She couldn't sleep without him anymore. She hated him not being there. She didn't feel right. She felt unsafe.

She remembered the nights events and her body trembled. She had thought her dad was there. She had not felt so scared since the days that she and her mother had lived with him. Damien was like a ticking bomb and at any moment he would strike without care.

The thought of him being in the same vicinity of her left her terrified. Oliver was the only one who made her feel perfectly and 100% safe. She couldn't even let go of him due to that miserable feeling that her father was around, and he was waiting for her.

She wanted Oliver.

She was scared that maybe he was backing away from their relationship and that he really didn't care.

She curled herself under her blanket, her body swarmed in one of Oliver's dress shirts and a tiny pair of shorts.

Was he okay?

He had a bullet wound maybe it was worse than he thought; her mind jumped up and down with all different types of scenarios.

Her evil creations in her head stopped when she heard the bedroom door open.

She lifted her head from underneath the covers and saw Oliver quietly walk in looking as though he was trying to not disturb her. She sighed in relief at the sight of him.

"You came back," she said as she got up to push herself up into a sitting position.

He turned and looked at her and she hated that same stupid mask that he was putting on for her.

"You should be asleep. The doctor said that you should be resting." He said emotionless as he proceeded into the closet to change.

"I can't. Not without you." She admitted shyly playing with the edge of the blanket.

He hated the way his heart burst out in happiness at that information. His heart was begging him to not push her away but he had to try.

"Wait. How did you know what the doctor said?" She looked at the closet door curiously waiting for him to answer.

He couldn't tell her how he basically hounded the doctor with questions as soon as he could wanting to know that she was in fact alright.

He came out of the closet shirtless and only in a pair of pajama pants. He ignored her and was making his way to leave when he heard her call out to him.

"Oliver," he could hear the sheets rustling and her footsteps making her way over to him. He closed his eyes in attempt to will himself to look neutral and not feel.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She grasped onto his forearm, voice filled with concern.

He let out a dark laugh. "You were just shot at and you're asking me that." He tried walking away again.

Both of her hands reached up to his face as she rubbed the pad of her fingers along his cheek comfortingly. "Oliver, please. What's wrong?"

He nuzzled his face against her cheek. He shouldn't be seeking comfort from her. He would only bring darkness to her light. He would taint her purity; but he couldn't help himself. She had managed to open his heart in a way that he thought would not be possible.

He couldn't stop the words from pouring out of his mouth even if he wanted too. "I almost lost you," his voice cracked as he finally released what he realized was now his biggest fear.

"Oliver, it's fine. I'm okay. I'm better, I know I was freaked out before but I'm okay." She smiled in attempt to reassure him that was everything was fine and dandy. Well mostly.

"It's not fine! The bullet was aimed at your head...Your head Felicity! You would have died instantly and I wouldn't have been able to do anything! " He raised his voice, trying to make her understand that nothing was fine. His jaw ticked as his mind drew a vivid picture of the bullet in her head. No.

He shook his head to rid himself of the image.

Felicity stood on her toes, their height difference proving to be a bit of a difficulty at the moment as she raked her fingers through his hair; his hands finding her waist finally.

"Oliver, that could have happened, but it didn't. You saved me so stop trying to do...whatever it is you're trying to do." She said throwing her arms up in the air. She wasn't stupid. She knew Oliver was trying to push her away but she wasn't going to let him. Not this time.

He looked at her with so much guilt. "It's my fault. Someone shot at you because of my skeletons...I...I can't let that happen again." He let go of her waist getting ready to walk out the door.

"Oh hell no Oliver, you said you weren't going to do this again!" She pulled him back towards her again using her loud voice "you think that you staying away from me is going to help that? How thick are you? I'm already a target for my father and if you haven't noticed we're married for life. I'm a part of your life, and that makes me a target regardless. So just stop!"

He looked like he didn't even listen to a word she was saying. She was freaking done with his stupidity. She poked at his chest pissed off. "Why?! Why are you doing this?! Why are you making this so difficult?!" She yelled tears threatening to fall out.

"Because I love you!" He snapped, yelling as he looked at her stunned face. He rubbed a hand over his face and moved towards the bed pacing back and forth in front of it.

She couldn't believe what he just said. Her body wasn't moving. She was rendered speechless which was pretty much impossible.

"I'm a coward. I'm a fucking coward." He pulled at his hair as she just looked at, eyes wide, her mouth formed into an o. He needed her to understand.

"I'm afraid...I love you. I love you so much Felicity, that it terrifies me." He said voice rushed and frustrated.

"...But nothing...nothing comes close to how terrified I am to lose you...Tonight...scared me so much..." He slowly turned his face to look at her. His face free of any mask his emotions left raw for her to see.

"...that's why I have to do this ...if I lose you...I'm lost forever...I won't be able to come back from that. It'll kill me." He told her. His eyes carrying so much love, fear and passion. If anything happened to her, it would be his final undoing before the darkness fully takes over.

Her mouth opened and closed at his confession. "Oliver," she whispered as she wiped away the few tears that had slipped from her eyes.

She moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his bare chest as he automatically pulled her towards him, one of his arms around her waist the other cupping the back of her head. "You're not a coward." She told him lovingly.

His eyes clenched at her words, his forehead brought down to rest against hers.  
"You've been through so much hurt Oliver, it's impossible to come out from that without being unscathed. It's okay to be afraid, to fear; it doesn't make you a coward...but Oliver you can't let the fear stop you from living and being happy. You deserve happiness."

She brushed her nose against his, breathing in the same air. "You're the bravest man I know. You willingly put yourself through so much danger to protect those you love and to protect your brotherhood. You're not a coward. You're the man that put himself in the way of a bullet for me; the man that I believe in...and the man that I love."

His eyes shot up as she said those three words to him. She gave him a watery smile. "I love you Oliver Queen."

His lips were on hers the moment she finished. It was a kiss filled with love, desperation and fear. His mouth moved against hers at a furious pace, the desperation at needing to feel her well being fuelling him even more.

After what felt like hours, they parted for air, their foreheads resting against one another once again. "You're not going to lose me." She whispered, pecking his lips.

"How do you know that?" he begged for an answer.

"Because I know you'll always keep me safe, just like I will always keep you safe." She told him.

He captured her mouth again with his, their tongues dancing together as he hoisted her up, kissing his way down her neck loving the way she moaned for him. He walked with her in his arms his mouth busy on her as he placed her on the bed, his body hovering above her.

As much as he wanted to have his way with her, he knew she needed to rest because once he started, he had no plans or intentions of stopping. He placed one last kiss to her lips before laying down on his back and pulling her body to lay against him. His arms securing her around him as he held her tightly.

"I love you, Felicity" he whispered in her ear. He would never get sick of saying it to her

He felt her smile against his uninjured arm. "I love you too, Oliver."

* * *

His plan had only just begun as he looked at the video surveillance of the gala.

His bitch of a daughter, and his whore of a wife thought that they could hide away from him after what they had done to him

It was time for them to come home to him. He was just getting started.

He was going to ruin them. His gunmen was meant to miss his lovely daughter, all he wanted was for both of them to be afraid. To knock them a bit off there feet.

He would torture them from afar now, he didn't want to reveal himself to them yet. He would let them know when he was coming for them.

They had betrayed him and for that they would suffer.

And as for Oliver Queen and the Bratva. The Triad and H.I.V.E. will see them burn.


End file.
